


Origin of Love

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long, M/M, Masturbation, Recovered Memories, Retrospective, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Zatanna teleports to Young Justice and informs them about more lost memories, and Tim remembers everything.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. This was originally going to be one chapter, but got way too long so I'm dividing it into thirds. Just a long timkon retrospective cause they should be canon already. Just wish the current YJ would treat these guys better.

Today seemed like just a normal day for Young Justice. They had just gotten home from a hell of a week in the multiverse. Superboy had returned from the Savage Lands and the team was just hanging out in the woods near Central City by Jinny Hex’s truck. The team, as it was, consisted of Drake, Superboy, Impulse, Wonder Girl, Jinny Hex, Teen Lantern and Arrowette. The Wonder Twins, Aqualad, Spoiler, and the Dial H crew went off to continue their own adventures. 

Tim was scrolling through his phone, looking for news updates that they can handle. It felt good to be with his team, and out of Gotham. But a part of him felt…. Empty. He looked over to Superboy and Impulse, who were happily chatting away over something random, probably Impulse’s experience in the multiverse. He sighed, he just wished he knew the significance of what he meant to them. He knew it was strong, just missing. 

He saw something about a Rogue invasion in the news and before he spoke- a bright white flashed in the air. The team ducked for cover, shielding their eyes until the light passed. There, in its place was Zatanna, floating down from the sky. All dressed in her usual magicians outfit surrounded by a white aura. The team sure was shocked to see her to say the least. Something must be up. 

“Zatanna? What are you doing here?” Tim asked her as she landed. The team got up and walked to Tim and faced the magic user. She smiled at them as they approached. 

“Hello again, Robin…” said Zatanna, eyeing the team before looking at Tim strangely “What are you wearing?” she looked up and down the muted brown and grey costume Tim was now decided to wear. 

“It’s Drake now, actually” Tim replied with a sigh, annoyed at the name correcting. He still was trying to make it work. 

“Still not sticking” Cassie replied with a smirk, nudging Tim’s shoulder. Zatanna’s face looked at him with concern. 

“Ok, right. This got a lot more urgent fast. You remember when I restored your memories back in Washington looking for Superboy?” Zatanna asked, and Tim nodded, glancing at the rugged Boy of Steel “Well, they weren't all complete…. Somethings were missing” Tim’s eyes went wide and his eyebrows curved in confusion. 

“Missing? I thought I remembered everything about this team” he replied in shock.

“Yes, from all of you in fact” Zatanna continued “The magic barriers surrounding these memories are beginning to weaken, so I can access them and restore them to you. These are important” 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Conner said stepping up next to Tim 

“Ok, Tim, hold still. Everyone held his hand and eachother’s… You might see a lot…” Zatanna spoke softly, putting her white gloved hands on Tim’s temple. Conner and Cassie held his hands, and the team quickly latched on. Zatanna rubbed his temple and spoke “ _Seiromem erotser_!” Tim’s eyes opened and he gasped. 

His vision went white…. 

* * *

  
“WATCH OUT-- It’s Metallo! Back for the Kryptonite!” Robin shouted and pointed, and Superboy whirled around to look. They were just having a quiet conversation on the roof after a press-conference, which was after Robin and Superboy’s first ever team up against Poison Ivy and Metallo, but denying all rumours Superboy had help from one Boy Wonder. But now Metallo was apparently there too?? 

“Huh? Hold the stone, Boy Wonder! I’ll deal with Mr. Machine this---” Superboy said as he handed the Kryptonite case to Robin and whirled around to face where Robin was pointing, fists at the ready to punch the tin can’s butt again. But all he saw was the city horizon, and no Metallo. “Time? What’s the deal? Metallo’s not-- HEY!” He turned back to Robin, who was putting the case in his utility belt. Robin looked up at him with a cheeky grin which made Superboy snort and shake his head. 

“Made you look. You’re right you know, Superboy --- you definitely got to play fast and and loose and just make it up as you go along” Robin commented with utter smugness that he was actually able to pull that move off “Don’t worry about the ring, there isn’t a safer place in the world than the Bat-Cave”

“Why, I outta rip that belt off and pants ya for that- wait….The Bat-Cave? Where’s that?” Superboy asked, puzzled. The Batcave was known to the people who still believe Batman is real, but it was still one of the most mysterious aspects about the Dark Knight “Hey-- that your hideout? Y’know I’d kill to see that place. Apparently it has all the wonderful toys I’ve been hearing about… and seeing” Superboy shuffled his hands together as if he was hungry for the action, but Robin just shook his head. 

“Um, well, we don’t exactly give guided tours…” he replied, scratching his head, but trying to make the Boy of Steel happy. He wasn’t too bad in the couple days they’ve known each other. He did know he had to get back to the Cave, so he armed his bat grapple and fired to the nearest building “But yeah sure, I’ll show you around. You’re pretty cool, you know. Just look me up the next time you’re in Gotham City!” He took off swinging, with Superboy flying after him. 

“Count on it, Boy Wonder! You’re actually a really cool dude yourself, you definitely haven’t seen the last of me!” Superboy called back, turning his head to look at the crowd below, but jolted when he remembered something important “D’oh! Y’know, I don’t even have one clue how to get in touch with you--” 

There was no reply from the Boy Wonder. 

“Robin?” 

Robin had vanished as soon as he turned his head! 

“Robin? Ugh, I just wanted to give you my number! Hello?” Superboy sighed and bowed his head sadly “Y’know, I think you’re real cute and cool and all that, so if you wanna hang it’s… fine” Superboy blasted off back to Hawaii, and a couple buildings down, Robin watched him as he went. He sighed and smiled. It was back to work, but the last few days were the most fun he’s had for a while. 

“Definitely not the last” he murmured, before zipping away...

* * *

“Hi” 

Tim couldn’t believe what he had just done. He’d taken his mask off in front of his team. Young Justice was still relatively new to him, a band of teens formed together and becoming friends. Still, he had no intention of sharing his name, he wasn’t suicidal enough to look Batman in the eye if he did that. Not that it was easy looking into the Bat’s eyes anyway. But he wanted his team to see him, see what he looked like. It could make them trust him. But the stunned face on the 3 present was not a good indicator. Cassie and Kon’s eyebrows went to their hairlines, and Greta looked like she saw hearts. But Tim’s eyes automatically went to Kon, who’s stunned expression went to a brief smile, only for Cassie to shout:

“Ten bucks. Fork it over!” Kon sighed and pulled his wallet out of his jeans in utter disappointment. 

“Okay, okay” he moaned, pulling out a $10 note and it felt like it was a finger getting ripped off as Cassie swiped it up. As if the depowered Boy of Steel could get any more mopie. But it sure did raise Tim’s eyebrows. 

“W-What’s… going on?” he asked, eyes darting back and forth between the two. 

“Me and Wondy had a bet that the real reason why you always kept the mask on was for terminal zits” Kon replied, his spirits suddenly lifting at the chance to tease the Boy Wonder, at the price of his hard-earned cash. Tim just rolled his eyes. 

“Wonderful” he replied sarcastically, throwing his hands up “I mean, good guess but no. Batman’s… a little more lax. I’m not that ugly am I?” 

“No, not at all! I think you look really handsome without it. Very pretty eyes” said Greta, grin not leaving her ghostly face the moment the mask came down. Tim was flattered for sure, but wasn’t exactly the response he was looking for “So…. what do we call you if you’re not being Robin?” The team’s attention was now trained on his upcoming answer. Batman would kill him if he told them his real name. It would lead to disaster if they leaked it, especially with Bart’s mouth, who was strangely absent. But there was an entire resort to explore. He had to think of something. Better to keep it consistent, and go with the alias he thought of when watching the Alvin and the Chipmunks movie. 

“Call me…. Alvin. Alvin Draper” he answered. It sounded so stupid in retrospect. Kon, Cassie and Greta unanimously raised their eyebrows in confusion, and slight smirks on Kon and Cassie. 

“Alvin Draper?” Cassie repeated, still mulling it over and obviously not convinced “That’s very-”

“Made up, obviously” Kon interrupted, crossing his arms with a snort “As if some kid named Alvin would go by that!” 

“Heh, W-What would they go by, then?” Tim asked with a smile, looking forward to yet another Kon’s worldview on “cool”. 

“Like…. “Al” or “Vinnie” or something” Kon replied with a shrug, but smirking all the same “Alvin is the name of a chipmunk, or a dork… but considering you are a dork, briefs n’ bowl-cut, it’s actually believable. Besides, ya look more like a Mark or a Tommy...” 

“Ok, Kon. I think Alvin Ailey will take issue with it, but fine. Call me Mark, or Tommy Dork or whatever” said Tim with a slight giggle “If-If you want that is…” 

“I think I’ll stick with Al, as suspicious as that is, or stick with dork still” Kon replied, his eyes lingering as if he was studying Tim’s eyes. It kinda made Tim force himself not to blush “Hmmm. Hard to imagine you with zits though” 

“Well Al might be a late bloomer to that, you look really young” Cassie suggested, with her own shrug. Her confidence was noticeably increased with her new look free of any bad wigs. 

“Still handsome, though. I love your eyes” said Greta, floating closer to Tim and he just shyly smiled. 

“Yeah... I see why the chicks can’t get enough of ya with them. Totally got them pretty boy vibes” Kon added with a smile, giving Tim a wink. Tim made a little squeak that hopefully none of them heard, but his body language might’ve. 

“Uh gee, thanks. I’ll remember that when I submit myself for that monthly top 10” Tim replied, trying to cover all tracks of flushing. Kon just snorted and shook his head. 

“Good luck with that, Tommy Dork. I still top” said Kon, pointing at himself with a grin, before turning to the giant resort just waiting for them “Well, now we know Robin still looks like a dweeb under the mask too…. Are we gonna use this place or what!?” 

“I call dibs on the spa!” Cassie yelled and she sprinted to the door, followed by the rest in hot pursuit. 

“Save some room for me, would ya?!” Kon yelled as they made it to the door. Cassie and Greta ran in, but Kon stopped to look at Tim, who was trying to get his mask back on “Woah, why ya putting that back on for? Ya look great without it”

“Really?” Tim replied, hands fiddling with the mask to come off again, trying his best to look at Kon in the eyes. He did have a good smile. 

“No, but I was expecting worse. Glad to see it” Kon said with a snicker, Tim just scoffed at the typical response. Kon’s face softened again and he rubbed the back of his head “I guess, thank you for doing that, Al, or whatever. Just hope we can stick together even more, ya know?” Tim was surprised by the earnersty. 

“Absolutely” Tim replied happily “Guess you do have Superman DNA in ya” 

“Well, duh! Race ya to the tub!” Kon yelled as he took off running into the resort, leaving Tim a flustered mess. But why was he?...

* * *

  
Kon walked into the gym room, where Tim was there doing raised sit ups, light grey tank top sweating into a dark grey everywhere. It was empty as everyone was out having fun, not a worry in the world. But Tim wanted to keep training Kon stepped up to him as he came back down, looking up at him upside down. 

“Uh, hey Kon, can I help you with something?” Tim asked casually at the sad Superboy. He still hasn’t gotten his powers back, and it’s already taking a toll of his mental health. He was wearing a new outfit of jeans and a black Superman shirt, along with a yellow utility belt. To tell the truth, Tim digged it. 

“Uh yeah, just advice” Kon replied sadly as Tim got off the raised seat “About the whole, no powers thing” 

“Oh, right” said Tim “What do you wanna know? You’ve come to the best shop around, hopefully” He set the sit up seat down so it was horizontal, and encouraged Kon to sit down next to him. 

“Just how do you do it? Cause man, it sure does suck being stuck on the ground all the time” Kon replied, fumbling his hands together uncharacteristically nervous “Bart’s being trying to give me new powers. I got bit by a spider and ate weird sushi, blugh. I need somethin else” Tim snorted at the horror stories, but he knew Bart had his heart in the right place. They just needed to cheer Kon up. 

“You see, it’s not all about the gadgets” said Tim happily “It’s about the wit, and the determination. It didn’t stop Batman for starting everything in Gotham” 

“Does he have some spare Venom around?” Kon asked with a smirk, and Tim frowned

“Uh, no. That’s a very addictive drug for psychos” he said firmly “Look, I can help you till you get your powers back-” Kon looked at him with a raised eyebrow “-They will come back. Things like these always do”

“But easy for you to say when you never had anything to lose” Kon grumbled

“But I sure as heck have a lot to lose still, yet I’m here” Tim replied, trying to get the clone boy to think positive. He wasn’t exactly a pro at this “Look, Kon, I’m just saying you should still have hope, and there are other ways to continue the good fight. Cisssie’s fine without powers. And take Oracle for example. Joker took her legs, so she became the best hacker in the world!” 

“So my answer is a wheelchair and sweatpants?” Kon asked with a snort, causing an eye roll. 

“No, no. Just try and find some gadgets, I could lend you a zip wire or baton, a taser even. Heck you could ask for a ray gun” Tim replied, counting on his hands “Up to you, just don’t drop out on us just yet. We’re here for you if you need it, or even want it” Kon sighed, and looked up at Tim with a smile as he reluctantly nodded. 

“Thanks Robin, I appreciate it” he said, patting Tim’s thigh. The contact made Tim tense up and flush. Kon got up and walked to the door “I’ll just go find someone to give me something. Not sure your stuff is what I had in mine. Not really a bo-staff guy” They both shared a snort and a snicker. 

“Let me know how it goes! You’re still super regardless!” Tim called out as Kon left the room, who looked back with a nod and smile. 

* * *

  
“Great Scott, little chum! My Bat-Sense is going bezerk! Hand me the Bat-Omni-Directional Magnifying Lenses!” Kon said loudly, voice muffled from the large cardboard box on his head, in the shape of a Bat-Cowl as he pointed to a nearby window “There’s an evil hoochie-boochie changing into her birthday suit, and I need to catch it on the Bat-Honey Cam!” Tim and Kon were standing on a tall spire overlooking Gotham City, Tim looking closely through his binoculars. Kon really shouldn’t be there, but he dropped in on Tim randomly with the Cardboard cowl and torn up blanket-cape. 

“Shut. Up” Tim replied in a low growl “Please shut up” Not that he didn’t enjoy his friend’s company, but the cocky boy of steel can get distracting. Especially considering he was trying is hardest not to crack a smile. 

“Awwww, are you frightened, little chum? Don’t be! Girls are such wonderful creatures” said Kon, still in a booming voice “Did you read the pamphlet I gave you about the Bat-Birds and the Bat-Bees?” 

“We don’t kill… We don’t kill…” Tim chanted quietly to himself, trying to get himself to stay focused on patrol. He had to keep up his A-Game. But Kon continued. 

“Not your type then, baby chum? Well, little bud we can find some- Hey wait!” Tim jumped off the spire and glided away “Don’t you leap off a tall building while I’m making fun of your mentor! I-” Tim didn’t listen and Kon sighed and took off to follow him down “Kids today…” 

“Can’t you occupy yourself for two more hours? Just two more hours??” Tim pleaded dramatically as Kon ditched the disguise “Then I’m off patrol, and you can bug me all you want” 

“Oh, I’d love to bugger you” Kon muttered, and Tim’s eyes went wide

“What?” he gasped, trying to figure out what he just said. 

“Is that a trick question though? Do I have unlimited access to unscrambled cable while I’m not buggering you” Kon continued with a smile, and Tim was really unsure what he meant. 

“Stop playing around Kon, it’s not funny” he replied with a groan, trying to escape his flush “Y-You never come slumming to Gotham just for kicks. What’s bothering you?” 

“That my best buddy isn’t playing along with me, but other than that I’m having a great day! Nothing really worth talking about” Kon replied with a shrug as he flew sideways next to the slowly gliding Boy Wonder “Except well, it sounds totally stupid, but I sort of tripped into this alien bar between worlds, and I met a girl. That and my powers are out of whack-” Tim grappled onto a building and held his finger up. 

“Totally stupid, shhh…. Go, Oracle, patch me through to Batgirl” he said, putting a finger to his earpiece but only heard static. 

“Trouble, listen- SKKZEND- Help” was all that came out from the other side, and Tim had a look of worry. 

“Who the fuck is Ben the Elf? And why is she sounding like she’s talking through cotton balls?” Kon asked as he floated in front of the dangling Tim. Tim got off the earpiece and turned to Kon. 

“Two questions, I expect two answers” he said firmly and Kon stayed quiet “One, would you like to hit something strong. Two, can you do it without calling me “Chum”?” Kon smiled and leaned in close to Tim, which made his face flush instantly. 

“You sure do know how to talk pretty when you want a guy to hang out…. Lil Buddy” he replied softly with a smirk, and Tim rolled his eyes while the skin on his face exploded in red colouring. What was his game? Ignoring it and turning away quick, Tim led Kon to what Oracle said was Batgirl’s location. In a rooftop garden, the boys saw Batgirl fighting off a group of eerie blue ghost-like people. “Woah, Batgirl. Heard she was like a total badass, a six-pack and a half of a tail whup” Kon commented with a smile, immediately punching a ghost as some approached the pair.

“She can break you and a whole army with her pinky” Tim added, kicking another in the face which tumbled into the other “She’d never call for back-up unless something went really wrong… like ghosts?” Tim looked around the room. It really was a weird night, and that’s talking Gotham. 

“Is she hot?” Kon asked out of the blue, and Tim immediately cringed. 

“Did you really have to ask?” he groaned before whipping out his bo staff to fight the ghosts better, and they kept on getting back up. He looked at Cass and she seemed to be handling it now with less targets “She looks like she’s on fire. Stay focused” 

“Somebody’s taking Burn Baby Burn a little too seriously…” Kon commented “Did you ever notice your voice drops an octave when you get all commander-like? I dig it” Tim blushed again, almost missing a beat as a ghost swung at him. 

“Ugh. Go save” he replied, striking the ghost away. The fight went on, with the ghosts coming for the pair of them. Kon lifted Cass up over the ghosts as they swarmed on him. Strangely enough, they weren’t doing damage to him at all. 

“Boys, boys, boys… your eyelids inside out aren’t gonna impress any ladies” he teased, while Tim and Cass fought some stranglers “I have a tip, first up: you guys are in desperate need of a cold shower….” Kon casually strutted over to the nearby fountain, ghosts clawing to follow him “Much easier than chick-groping, and once you start, can’t go back” The ghosts all fall into the shallow water “Water meets morons, water meets-” 

“Smoldering stinks of…. Eggs? Oh crud- SUPERBOY! NO!” Tim shouted but it was too late. The fountain exploded with a bang, rubble raining down and Kon was just sitting there confused. 

“Ugh, what just happened? Please don’t tell me I killed someone?” Kon asked as he coughed out some smoke. All the ghosts vanished into smoke as Tim and Cass walked over to him and helped him up. 

“No. They have pure sodium in their blood. They probably would’ve reacted to the air eventually…” Tim replied, and Kon looked at him blankly, before he wandered over to talk to Cass, the little she could vocalise back. Tim sighed and turned around to patch in “I’m gonna get Oracle on this…. Babs, get Batman down here pronto, it’s the sodium walking dead… Thanks, and warn him to be nice to my friend…. Okay guys, time to scour the area for forensics- Huh??” As soon as Tim turned around, Kon and Cass were gone “Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot” he slapped his palm on his forehead. How could he be so stupid? Now his best friend, who he gets weirdly flushed around for no reason, is now hanging out with Batgirl. The nerve-

“Rough night?” came a calm but brooding voice from behind him. Tim gasped and turned to see Batman standing there, looking down at him with patient confusion. All dressed in grey and black with his cape flapping in the wind. Tim just couldn’t help but fanboy a tad. But the place did look like a rough spot with the blown up ghosts. 

“Ugh, hey. Kinda, just MY best friend took off with my sorta sister figure, they might get themselves killed- or worse... kiss or something!” Tim pouted and crossed his arms. He sighed and bowed his head. He had no idea why he was so emotional over the thought. Kon was his friend after all. 

“It’s ok Tim, you’re jealous” Batman replied firmly “I know what you’re going through, and it’s ok” 

“What are you talking about?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow up at his mentor “What makes you say jealous?” 

“Maybe some things are better left up to you to find out for yourself” Batman replied casually, walking past Tim to observe the area “So, dead men walking? Scan the area from around the fountain, I’ll be over here. We’ll find out who’s responsible and get your friends back” Tim nodded and walked over to the fountain, taking out a scanner. He sure hoped they were safe, and he wasn’t too late. 

* * *

  
Tim was sitting in his room at the Young Justice HQ, aimlessly listening to music. He felt panicked, desperately trying to calm himself. True, It has been a few weeks since the team went to Apokolips accidentally, but in his head it felt like he never left. It was in his head, in his nightmares. What Granny Goodness subjected him to was the most horrible thing he ever experienced. It was like a horror movie, where he had to watch his friends die violently, himself unable to do anything as he was covered in Kon’s blood. He wanted to kill, he wanted to kill Granny Goodness so bad for what she did. His friends were hooked up to the same, each seeing their own worst nightmares. Everyone was quiet the whole time they were back, Tim even took a break with Bart to calm himself down. He returned, everyone else recovered quicker. But Tim…

He thought he was gonna die there. Die violently while billions of miles away from Earth, leading his team to their own horrible deaths. It felt so real. He blamed Kon for it, he followed what he thought was Steel to Apokolips. Really it was the Black Racer, a death omen. Then Kon attacked him, accusing him of having files on all of them. Just like Batman, but he was not Batman. He thought he was gonna die without making it up to him, but instead he left the team after they got back. They didn’t trust him, so why should he stay? He just wished he could make it with Kon. He felt close to him more than anyone- 

“Hey, man… Mind if I come in?” Tim took his headphones out and looked up to see Kon, right on queue. Judging by the body language, they both knew what Kon came there for. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Tim replied “Come to apologise I guess?” Kon nodded slowly and sat down on the bed. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah I came to apologise…” Kon repeated, nodding more. He fiddled with his gloved hands as he was thinking “...Look, Robin, I’m really sorry for what I said... I just jumped to conclusions, without, you know, thinking about it? And I almost got the whole team killed, and we had to watch these awful simulations. I’m really, truly, unbelievably sorry” Tim sat back in his chair and nodded happily. 

“I know, we made it all back in one piece you know? So we’re cool” he said, smiling at Kon, who returned a weak one before going back to a frown. 

“Still, if I just followed the orders, we wouldn't have ended up there” he continued

“Look, Kon, you made a mistake. We got out of there and I trust you won’t do it again” Tim said as he got up to kneel in front of Kon, a supportive hand on his knee “You’ve done a lot of good, and to tell the truth, are a really good friend, maybe even best friends” Kon looked at him weird, confused, before nodding happy. 

“I like that…. but I didn’t trust you! I almost beat you up for it!” Kon replied in a rush, calming down slowly after realising he was almost shouting “Sorry, Anita talked to me about it after, while you were away. I still don’t like the whole concept, but I know you won’t do somethin’ like what Batman does…. Right?” 

“Not a chance, Superboy, just need to tear up your jacket collection for your weakness” Tim said with a cheeky grin, and Kon looked horrified. 

“Hey! That’s no fair!” he cried, cringing at the thought, but Tim lightly slapped him. 

“I’m just messing with you, I’m… trying to cheer myself up” he replied, thoughts making him go back to mildly brooding.

“Do you… wanna talk about it then? Is it about what you saw?” Kon asked calmly. Tim thought about it, he didn’t really talk much of it and a part of him did. He got up and sat back down in his chair. 

“My biggest fear as leader, and as your friend, is to see you all die…” He started, and Kon grimaced “That’s what I saw, what I keep seeing” Tim cupped his own face into his hand in despair “It felt so real, looked so…. It was so awful. Look, I don’t think I don’t think I can handle it if you died, if any of you died” 

“Don’t sweat it, we’ll try to be careful ok?” Kon cut in with a supportive smile “Is that why you stepped down as leader?” Tim nodded sadly

“I don’t think I’m up to the job” he replied calmly “I thought I was… because, heh, because Batman is… I just assumed I should and everyone just went along with it. I’m just not the leader type” 

“Well, I don’t think ya that bad” said Kon, and Tim snorted. Unsure if the clone boy was actually telling the truth “So what are we gonna do about a leader?” 

“I don’t know... “ Tim replied softly, he thought someone would have come forward. Or Snapper Carr or Red Tornado finally take over. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kon’s head and he grinned. 

“You know what we should do?” he said with excitement, shooting up to his feet “We should start an official vote!”

“A what? Vote? For picking our leader?” Tim asked. Do superhero teams even have votes for their leader? Did Batman win via intimidation? Too many questions in his head. 

“You betcha! We’ll have campaigns, posters, badges, you name it! You, me, Cassie and Ray” Kon rambled with the most enthusiasm Tim has seen in a while. 

“Me? Why? I just said I-” 

“If you win, it means you haven’t failed anyone, ok? What’s the harm if you’re that unconfident?” Kon asked with a shrug, and Tim sighed before nodding. He wasn’t exactly sure that was true, but worth a shot if he is actually liked in the team. 

“Well, best bet’s Cassie honestly, unless Ray sneaks in” Tim replied, getting more relaxed with the idea “Cassie and Cissie would be all over him” 

“Sucks for them, they know he’s gay right?” said Kon with a snort. Tim’s eyes opened wide. 

“R-Really?” he asked. A part of him jolted upwards with curiosity about that, but he wasn’t sure. Better to save himself some embarrassment “Not that I have a problem with that” 

“Yeah same, I think they’re pretty cool” Kon replied with a shrug “Though Ray’s a bit show-off-y if you ask me… but you at least got my vote” 

“Gee, thanks” said Tim with a snort, as if he’d win “But why me? Why not yourself?” 

“Does that really count? I don’t know, I just think you’re pretty cool as leader, a pretty cool dude yourself and so... “ Kon replied, shrugging “And Mine?” Kon nudged Tim’s arms for a response, that only let out a small giggle. 

“Well…” Tim replied, rubbing the back of his neck, and Kon just looked in shock. 

“Alright, Robin, what should it be? Atomic or hanging wedgie? Noogie or pantsing? Swirly then? Come oooon” Kon listed while cracking his knuckles, and Tim gasped. None of them were fun “Noogie to start then…” Kon slowly moved a fist to Tim’s hair, but was swatted away. 

“Ok, ok! I’ll vote for you! I’ll vote for you!” Tim cried, couldn’t help but giggle. Even Kon was snickering “You know that’s a pretty corrupt thing a leader should do” Kon just shrugged and Tim snickered. 

“Eh, wasn’t even going to. Just trying to make you laugh, honestly” Kon replied with a smirk, before turning to the door “I’ll go tell the others about our whole plan, then we can watch some Wendy the Werewolf Stalker?” Tim nodded and they shared a smile, before Kon came over to him again “Hey dude, don’t try to beat yourself up too much about it, ok? You’re a cool dude, and we’re gonna be ok” he rubbed Tim’s shoulder affectionately, and it raised Tim’s spirits. He felt drawn to the touch somehow, like he didn’t want to leave him as it did. 

“Thanks Kon, appreciate it” said Tim softly, smiling up at Kon who nodded back. As Kon walked out the door in a hurry, Tim watched him and smiled. Best friends…. yeah

* * *

  
Tim didn’t even know how he ended up in a hospital closet of all places, after fighting a time-displaced android that self-destructed. The team was injured and scrambling for recovery. Cyborg was broken, Bart was conscious but with burns, but Anita and Argent were unconscious but stable. It has been chaos for the past few weeks. They invaded a nation, got sucked into Greta, Cissie was still firm in her resignation, then Greta went crazy and Slobo was killed by Darkseid. And now a crazy robot was looking like a “meh” in comparison. 

In the chaos, Kon led Tim in the dingy storage closet to get dressed. Tim tried to get dressed quickly, but privacy was limited to his cape. The view of Kon taking off his shirt wasn’t bad, he did look great…. why was he looking at him like that? And unfortunately for Tim, Kon caught him and smiled. But Tim returned to a frown as quick as he could. 

“What’s with the face? You’ve seriously been on edge lately” Kon asked in response, tossing his worn shirt into the shared duffle bag as Tim took his shirt and cape off quickly. 

“You almost got yourself killed” He huffed in response, desperately trying to get the new shirt over his head. He could probably feel Kon’s eyes on him. Or was it just wishful thinking? 

“But I didn’t” Kon replied monotonously, and Tim could feel the eyeroll as he tied his new cape on. Tim huffed again as he shimmied his worn tights down, hoping his cape would block the view of his tighty whities that Kon definitely shouldn’t see. Not that it wouldn’t be the first with Bart, the serial pants-er around. Different times then. 

“You were being dumb, and being dumb gets you killed-” Tim tried to speak but he turned to see Kon in just his boxer briefs, stepping out of his tights. He didn’t know where to look. But Kon didn’t leave much option as he stepped forward in front of the anxious and pantless boy wonder

“You really care that much don’t you?” he murmured down to his best friend. Tim’s face was flushed, and he tried to look elsewhere. Kon’s body was amazing, and he had one glimpse at the front of his underwear and didn’t wanna look again. He tried looking up at him “Seems to me you do” Kon motioned downwards, which made Tim confused. 

“I-I…” he stuttered, everything was moving so fast. It was hard for him to catch up. He kept his eyes trained on Kon, who seemed like his face was getting closer and closer. It was too much. He turned away and crossed his arms. He just heard Kon sigh “It was dumb. Like really dumb. So so dumb” He gasped, quickly sliding the new pair of green and red tights up his slim legs at a rapid pace to cover himself. Kon had just finished pulling his shirt down when Tim faced away from him “That was dumb”

“I know, I heard you the first three times” Kon replied, adjusting his tight shirt and pulling his tights to join up. 

“Crazy dumb, crazy, stupid. Sticking fingers into light sockets kind of dumb” Tim repeated in frustration, while Kon collected his shoes, still confused to Tim’s reaction. 

“I’m clear on the dumb part” he said, sticking one foot on the bench to tie them up on his feet. 

“If you were clear on it, then we wouldn’t have jumped the homicidal android” Tim snided at him as he did the other shoe. 

“Hey, I wasn’t the first” Kon replied, sticking his thumb toward him. Tim sighed and walked to the door, with Kon following right behind him. The hospital hallway was still alive and busy from the damage it took, as well as rushing to the injured heroes down the hall. 

“No, that was Impulse, and Empress. And they managed to get themselves nearly killed too” Tim said as he walked, Kon fixing his gloves as he followed the angry smaller one, who was moving like a road runner as he followed.

“The Titans got their lumps” Kon replied. 

“No, the Titans got our lumps. They were looking after us” Tim stopped and turned to Kon, leading him over to a wall to get out of the way of a rushing nurse “There we were, shoulder to shoulder with the very inspiration for Young Justice. The Titans. And we lose half our team, and half of theirs” Kon sighed and bit his lip. Tim saw Kon give him an exhausted look of sympathy. He placed a strong hand on Tim’s shoulder and rubbed, which made Tim jump. 

“Tim, I bet they were a lot like us when we started” said Kon softly, trying to get into a soft spot. 

“No, I don’t think so” Tim replied, before turning on his heel slowly to continue walking. Kon caught up and put an arm around his shoulder to pull Tim close. 

“You’re overworking yourself, you know?” he said, once again trying to go for a quiet, comforting approach. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been tense this whole time” Tim sort of melted into the grip a bit, but the stiffness in his shoulder was still present. 

“I’m fine, just don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself” Tim replied with a sigh, rubbing his eyes through his mask. Kon wasn’t convinced, continuing to rub circles as they walked. He could’ve sworn he heard Nightwing and Donna talk near them, but it was about Tim for now. 

“I can’t when I know you’re bothered by something” He said, and Tim’s face wrapped like he had a headache. 

“Guess we’re stuck in a loop then? You start worrying about me, cause I worry about you and getting yourself killed” Tim replied, voice choking up at the end before he shook his head to return to normal. 

“Tim, that’s not gonna happen-” 

“But it could! I don’t want what happened to Slobo to happen to you! I can’t lose you, you’re my best friend” Tim said, probably louder than he should’ve. The hallway was mostly empty for now, but it echoed. Tim sighed, took a couple breaths to slow himself down “I’m sorry, just all this… after everything with Greta and Slobo… I just wanted to look good for the Titans, they’re way more serious about stuff than us, and now look-” 

“It’s fine, take a chill pill, and we get back to it” Kon soothed, turning Tim to face him again and putting both hands on his shoulders, which made Tim try to look up at him “I’ll try not to throw myself into danger ok? Don’t stress, we’ll hit the arcade or something after to cheer you up” Tim sighed and looked up at his friend with a smile. He’s not used to Kon being like this. Supportive, nice, comforting. Old Kon would probably pants him to make him smile. He still would, but not before trying to make things right. Tim nodded affirmatively. 

“I’d like that” he replied, and Kon leaned in. Tim’s heart jumped a beat, but softened when Kon just pulled him in for a hug. His hands weren’t on Tim’s back, and it only lasted a few seconds but it felt nice. They took a moment to smile before hearing a cough behind them. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Dick asked as he approached the two. He too looked worn out facial wise, he did change into another ridiculously tight costume after the fight. Tim hoped for a less awkward experience for him. 

“No, we were just talking” Tim replied quickly, but shyly. His face flushed slightly while Kon remained calm “W-What’s up?” 

“Just need you two in the main room with the rest with Cyborg. Our robot friend may return” Dick said, starting to lead the way. Kon started walking in front to the room, and Dick took an opportunity to nudge Tim in the arm affectionately “Hey, like he said. Loosen up a bit, you’re wearing yourself out” Tim just scoffed as they continued walking down the hall. Hopefully the rest of the day was less stressful, he was looking forward to hanging out. 

If only it did….

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still enjoy! 2nd part with Teen Titans. I did omit the timcassie stuff cause honestly that should've never happened (also cause this fic is already way to long for a coming out with her, might add it separately). And this is a fix-it fic after all.

Tim groggily woke up at 7am. The curtains were opened to the bright blue sky like the one they arrived in. He sat up to wipe his eyes and felt the feeling of gloves over his sockets. He remembered he dozed off in his costume, but the boots and cape were discarded. He then remembered where he was. Titans Tower. He was part of the Teen Titans. A part of him made him giddy, but he also remembered his teammates weren’t on good speaking terms after everything with Donna and the robot Superman. 

He swung his feet over the side and attempted to stand. He briefly stripped out of his costume to trade his white briefs for blue and red Superman ones, before redressing into his suit. He wasn’t actually sure if the Titans wore anything other than costumes and occasionally gym and swim wear anywhere at the Tower. And he didn’t bring a spare for now, but luckily the one he has isn’t sweat filled. He fixed his curtained hair in the mirror before leaving downstairs.

The tower architecture on the inside sure was pretty. But unfamiliar. It was how he felt with his team. All of them seemed to have matured, except for him in a lot of ways but he wasn’t sure that reflected in his team. Kon, or Conner now, is now way more buff, his hair is shorter. He’s seemed to have ditched the jacket, or any costume with the jeans and t-shirt look. Tim would be lying if he didn’t think he looked good, but he kinda missed the costume. He’s been scrolling through old photos he took of the four of them, and Cissie and Greta and Anita when they were there. But now, just the four of them with his hero’s teammates. Conner, Bart, Cassie and himself were so happy and full of life then. Going on bizarre missions and having fun while doing it. Then everything changed around the time of Donna Troy’s death. Cassie’s understandably shaken, but he has no idea what Conner's deal is. He felt bad about Bart being left out, but we’re in different places. 

No one was up and about from what he could tell from the living room, but he noticed sound coming from the pool as he walked past the door. He was expecting Cassie to be there keeping herself busy, but found Conner doing laps instead. His head didn’t look up the whole time he went back and forth, so Tim just stood by and watched. He was still drawn to the sight of the shirtless boy of steel. He was only wearing a red speedo, and Tim felt himself bite his own lip. Why was he getting flustered? It dug his head in, but he just wanted to talk. They talked last night, about why they were here. It did keep Tim up at night thinking. It was already late, and couldn’t sleep anyway. But it did feel nice to have Conner approach him when he was checking emails. Nightwing encouraged him to join the Teen Titans, but Conner argued that they were there because they’re friends. And he was absolutely right. Tim wanted to reconnect badly, he wasn’t really scraping by in the friends department in no-capes land. And no one was like his team, especially Conner. And no one ever will be. That was why he was here.

Not a minute later, he received an email that claimed that Lex Luthor was the human donor for Conner’s DNA. It was shocking, and neither was believing it. Especially Conner. Tim was no stranger to rough dads, but that would be a whole other level if it was true. He was skeptical, and had to make sure for himself. He just needed a sample. Conner came back around him and Tim walked to the end of the diving board. Reminded him of when he tried that out, maybe Conner had the right idea, Dick might teach him again. Conner shot out of the water in front of Tim, his eyes closed, giving Tim a slow motion full view of his body. His face would’ve flushed but as soon as Conner’s eyes opened he jumped back in fright. 

“AHH! Why do you do that?” Conner gasped, saving himself from falling back into the water at the last minute. He hovered back over to the side of the pool to shake his hair, despite it being short now. He did look great… f-for a friend. But something about that speedo was calling. 

“Do what Superboy?” Tim asked as he stepped off the diving board to follow Conner as he collected his towel from the chair. 

“That, showing up out of nowhere, thing- nevermind” Conner replied, rubbing his face with the towel, with Tim trying not to stare. Conner stopped and looked at Tim, who quickly ricochet his eyeballs elsewhere “Wait, how long were you there?” 

“About 5 minutes. Just… seeing your form” Tim answered, thinking on the spot. There was a reason why he was there, maybe two in the back of his head. Conner smiled and continued drying off. 

“Uh-huh, ok” he replied, probably not convinced, wiping his torso and arms “Apparently Nightwing was being a chick and stud magnet while he was here just by wearing these all the time, so lets hope” he wiggled his butt to Tim while keeping a slight smile before drying his legs. Tim felt stuck, he tried to maintain his serious persona he was trying to build up but that was failing. 

“H-Hasn’t stopped you before” said Tim sheepishly. Conner was about to speak but Tim had to change the subject “Uh, you took off pretty quick last night” Conner shut his mouth and his mood turned back to serious. Just like everyone for the past few days, or months since Donna’s death. 

“I told you someone’s messing with us” said Conner, rubbing his legs roughly “That file you got-” 

“Said you were cloned with Superman and Lex Luthor’s DNA” Tim finished for him, already knowing the sentence “I won’t pretend to understand the details it outlined, but why not let me or Batman run some tests and see if it’s true-”

“I don’t want anyone else in on this, Robin. Especially Batman. You know what he’s like” Conner cut in, rubbing the towel behind his neck before discarding it on the chair “It’s just a joke, a sick joke. Luthor has nothing to do with where I came from or who I am. Just forget it” 

“I know, you’re nothing like him if it makes you feel any better. You’re a hero” Tim said with a fond smile. Conner returned it with a nod as thanks, before walking away to the shower door. Tim awkwardly watched him as he went. Why was his heart beating fast at the sight of his back and… 

Tim shook his head and knelt down in front of the damp towel. There was the original objective to the mission: A short lock of black hair rested on the white towel. Thank goodness it wasn’t a navy towel. He picked it up and placed it in a test tube, smiling. He knew what he had to do, for Conner’s sake. 

_Later…_

Tim was sitting in the Titans lab, watching the computer analyze the samples. The door was locked, so he had privacy. The lab was no Batcave, but to do what he needed it would work. He just needed to test the DNA sample to see the match with the ones the Titans have on file. Three profiles were on the screen, one with Superman. Another Lex Luthor. In the middle was one of Conner, newly added to the system. It was an older one, from the time before Donna’s death and the team split. He sure knew how to wear that costume, still wasn’t sure about the new casual look. That was more Cassie’s thing, now it’s kinda switched. 

As he waited, Tim got up to look out the window. The city of San Francisco did look beautiful during the day. Honestly it’s such a welcome change compared to Gotham’s grim skyline. Definitely a weekend getaway. He looked down at the garden, and saw Starfire tend to her alien plants. It was nice of her to keep them there, from what Dick has said about her, she’s great. Probably not in the same way as he wants, but great. If she wasn’t so occasionally demeaning that is. From the high distance he saw Conner, casually walking through the gardens while listening to music. Even from this distance, it still made Tim fluster. He really did have a glow-up he could say... physically. He couldn’t get the image of Conner in a speedo out of his head. He’s seen him in them before, so why now? He felt pressure below in his tights that bothered him. So he tried to adjust himself, but it suprisingly felt nice

He looked at Conner again as he moved his hand down over himself, toes curling to the sensation. He didn’t know why it felt like this, he didn’t know what it was about. He wasn’t given the best education about this sort of thing with his sheltered life. The “Bat-Birds and the Bat-Bees” as Conner called it one time weren’t his sharpest tool in his belt. But man, it felt good. He closed his eyes and heavily breathed in as he continued rubbing, getting used to it- before the machine blinked and made a noise. Tim immediately returned to the computer in a flash to read the results. And the results made his jaw drop. 

_100% MATCH_

“What? So the email was true?” he gasped, his eyes wide. He dropped back into the chair and stared at the screen in disbelief. Conner would be more so if he saw it. It was impossible. Conner was definitely more Superman than he would care to admit, especially now. He was compassionate, caring, supportive, a little immature, egotistical and careless sometimes, but not evil. He was amazing. He said so himself that his DNA had no effect on his outcome, or shouldn’t at least. And he was proud of him for it, but saying it is one thing. 

He walked back over to the window and saw Conner walking back into the gardens. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Looking down, he also spotted Cassie flying out the doors of the Tower, Bart stopping her in her tracks. This can’t be good. Tim immediately shut the computer down and dashed for the door. The results would have to wait. Like Conner said, no one should decide his fate but him….

* * *

  
  
It was supposed to be a normal night, normal enough for Tim now. His dad found out about the whole Robin thing and threatened to blow it up to the press. He couldn’t have that, he couldn’t do that to his new family. So, he gave it up right there. He missed it, but it was a sacrifice he needed to make. It wasn’t until the next day when he was sobbing into his pillow that he may never get to see his friends again, or Conner. Neither knew where he lived and he couldn’t even contact them without his dad knowing. He loved his dad, but there were times, too often, where he really wanted to yell at him. To make things worse, the news report showed his crazy sorta-ex as the new Robin, which he assumed as after that kiss with someone he didn’t even like. So she just took it from him. 

But it was no time for that, he was being called to watch a movie with his folks. Some old war movie his dad really likes. Wasn’t for him, but when did Jack Drake they have much in common. He was exhausted and crawled up the stairs to his room, guided by the light under the door. As soon as he opened it, he had to jump back. 

“Dude, your music taste sucks” Conner commented as soon as Tim entered his room. Tim immediately closed the door quickly and couldn’t help but smile after he picked his jaw up “Depeche Mode… and Edna? Wow, doesn’t scream dweeb, but wow”

“It was a gift, ok?” Tim replied, swiping it away from Conner with a smile. He did miss the teasing. And Conner’s warm smile. 

“Sure it was” said Conner as he stood up, both having to readjust their necks to their size difference. Tim felt himself flush as Conner looked around his room “Sick room though, love that poster of me. The action figure too, Rex sell you it?” Tim snorted, but his face was still flushed. His room was supposed to be private from his team. But at least he hoped Conner didn’t see his teddy. He was too busy touching stray clothes and Lego bricks on the floor with his boot “Glad to see your special interests haven’t changed at least-” 

“What are you doing here Conner? My dad will kill you if he finds you here” Tim asked, trying to get the topic back on track. He still had no idea how he was able to be found when Conner can’t find spare coins sometimes. 

“Because you didn’t respond to any of my texts, we were left in the dark on you” Conner replied, eyes were filled with worry and confusion. Tim hated leaving him and the team in the dark after what happened “I was out there scoping the entire city for you all night, hoping for the best. Now I know why the world needs Superman, all the misery and corruption in this city is unbearable. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before, but it’s like, no one is happy here” The grim noir city already took an effect on the farm-boy and Tim could see the distress written all over his face. He was sorry he had to come here, and now he needed to get out. 

“I am” he said blankly. Not his best lie, admittedly, and Conner wasn’t convinced. 

“Are you? You don’t look like it” Conner replied. Guess Tim hadn’t looked into a mirror recently, or used the same observation skills “And what’s with the blonde chick in your costume?” Tim sighed, he knew Conner would find out about her. He wasn’t happy about it either, but here they were. Time to fess up. 

“My dad knows, ok?” Tim said after another sigh, unsure how Conner would react. The jaw loosening wasn’t a good sign. 

“What?!” Conner gasped loudly, and Tim rushed to with his finger raised. 

“Shhhh!! He found out about me, about Batman. Everything” Tim explained, voice shaking a little as he went on, still hurt by the whole ordeal and the aftermath. Conner remained quiet, but looked hurt “He found my costume, I was so stupid. He just went… overboard. I had to give it up or else he’ll leak it to the public. I couldn’t stop lying to my dad, not anymore. So, I quit” As he finished, Conner shook his head slowly and his entire demeanor sank. 

“Sorry, but you can’t” he said, his eyebrows formed a frown and he crossed his arms disapprovingly. Tim looked back at the door, still hearing the talking down stairs. 

“I can. Look, I didn’t want to be Robin forever, it was going to be my first and last” Tim replied “And here we are” 

“But… that girl, she’s not Robin. You are” said Conner, shifting on the spot trying to accept the change “You can’t do this to us” 

“It’s not about you. I just want to live a normal life now, ok?” he replied, his turn to cross his arms. He wished he could just have Conner feel the discomfort he’s feeling all the time “I’m going to go to college for…. Something, and then move on forever” Conner looked away, frown not leaving his face and his breathing was intensifying “I’m sorry, we have a new Robin who-” 

“You’re freaking delusional. That girl is not Robin” Conner cut in angrily, before he saw the look on Tim’s face that was in silent agreement. Then something clicked in his head “...It’s your annoying ex-girlfriend isn’t it? Why?” 

“I don’t know, it’s not up to me” Tim sighed, rubbing his neck. He didn’t like the decision, he didn’t like the motivations behind it, it wasn’t in Steph’s resume to obey Batman. 

“Yeah you do, you know she wouldn’t take orders from Batman unless it meant cutting you where it’s deep” Conner replied bitterly, crossing his arms. Tim could feel the anger in him “I won’t let her be on the Titans” 

“That’s not up to you” Tim shrugged, he was so tired of the conversation. He didn’t want this to happen like this. 

“You’re my best friend, I won’t accept it” Conner replied, turning to Tim again and Tim stiffened at the tears in his best friend’s eyes “I don’t care who wears it after you. You’re MY Robin, Tim, Always will” Tim wanted to cry after seeing how much his decision hurt Conner. If it hurt him this badly, he didn’t wanna see the rest of the team. He hated seeing him like this, he didn’t deserve this. He just wishes his dad would understand. 

“Look, just because I’m not wearing the cape and tights anymore, doesn’t mean we can’t hang out” Tim replied, trying to raise both their spirits “I really miss our hang-outs-”

“It’s not the same, you’ll just be like everyone else” Conner replied sadly, a tear running down his cheek as he sniffed “… You were different... I really liked you...” Conner walked to the window and climbed out, before taking off into the air. 

“Conner wait!” Tim called out in a panic, rushing to the window, but he was gone. He felt a tear run down his own cheek as he sobbed lightly “I’m sorry…” 

“Tim, who are you talking to?” came a muffled voice of his father from the hallway. Tim quickly wiped his face with his shirt and quickly returned to calm as his dad entered the room. 

“Uh, dad, hi. I was just… reading my English book” Tim replied, trying to act cool. If his dad was a second early, Conner would’ve been dead and Tim on intensive lockdown. 

“.... I see. You really need to clean your room up” Jack Drake said, looking around the room with a frown “Opening credits are rolling now” 

“I’ll be down in a minute...” Tim replied softly as he left down the hall. Tim looked back to the window, tears returning as fast as they left. He sighed, and followed his dad downstairs. 

  
_A few days later…_

“Welcome back, Robin” Conner said as Tim walked into the Titans gym room, all back in his red and green outfit. It felt good to be back to normal. It almost felt like he never left, and to the team that was the case still. Only Conner came to look for him and so he was the first to be told. 

“Thanks, wasn’t too bad without me?” Tim replied with a fond smile, approaching Conner who was sitting down on a weight press, all sweaty and in workout clothes. The dumbbell he was just carrying had weights on each side that looked like it could bend the bar. Yet Tim saw him lifting it with ease. Lots of thoughts around that concept. Conner just shrugged while taking a sip of water. 

“Eh, I kinda missed your dweeby rambles” he said, smirking and sharing a snicker with Tim. 

“Thought so, you seem to get them a lot” Tim replied. He wouldn’t think he’d live without moments like these with his best friend. 

“So what brings you here? Not exactly your normal gym attire, Mr short-shorts” Conner asked, bouncing his eyebrows and smiling, not helping Tim’s posture “Did Bats need you to train back up?” 

“Well, yeah, but also something else” Tim replied sheepishly “Just… wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang at the fairgrounds tomorrow? I missed hanging out with you” 

“Oh thanks, man…. Just….” Tim’s face fell “I have a date… with Cassie tomorrow, sorry dude” Conner finished. He could probably feel Tim’s mood drop. Tim was really looking forward to hanging out. 

“Oh, ok. Sorry I didn’t wanna intrude” Tim replied, nervously stuttering his response as his plans went up in smoke. 

“It’s fine, maybe next time, alright?” Conner replied, and Tim nodded. A long awkward pause followed the moment, neither one not sure what to do. But Conner got up to collect his stuff “I guess I better go… find something to wear” 

“The same thing as always? Black shirt and jeans?” Tim teased with a smirk, and Conner snorted. 

“Of course. Hope it’s alright” he asked, opening his arms to show off. Damn he looked good. 

“It is, I like it” Tim said quickly, begging the moment to end already. Luckily Conner just nodded with a smile, before leaving the room. The large gym felt even more empty than it did with just Conner. Tim groaned and kicked the floor “Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!” he muttered in frustration, hoping Conner wouldn’t hear. 

* * *

Tonight sure was a strange one to say the least. First his classmate Darla was back from the dead, and then he found out said classmate is only alive to kill him for Johnny Warlock’s blown off hand. Or just kill Robin. And his bright idea was to have Conner, best friend who is way more durable than he was to most attacks. It was good as gold. But he wasn’t really expecting Darla to transform into a creepy Hex Girl and blast his best friend through a billboard. Darla left, but Tim had to get changed into his costume and climb down to see if Conner actually survived. He hoped so. 

He found him rubbing his head as he stumbled about. Obviously he was hurt, and Tim felt like crap for it. He’s gonna have to make it up to him. 

“Man, you sure do know how to pick ‘em” Conner groaned as Tim approached him from the grapple. 

“Sorry Conner!” said Tim, walking over to his injured friend “It took me a while to slip away from-“

“From the clutches of Miss-psycho-killer-of-the-year?” Conner interrupted, looking at Tim with a “so done” face. The costume he somehow acquired was burnt at the front, revealing his black Superboy shirt underneath. Didn’t look like the jeans were there too. But Tim tried to level the situation. 

“Believe me, I had no idea she was gonna do that! I wasn’t even sure what she could do” He said with a smile as helped Conner up to stand and lean on a wall “Good thing you’re invulnerable” 

“Dude! Not against magic!” Conner grumbled as he started to walk but collapsed. 

“Oh crud, sorry! Sorry! Here” Tim ran over to help him up, putting Conner’s buff arm over his admittedly smaller shoulder “Are you okay?” 

“Think I’ll live, if that’s what you’re asking” Conner replied, and Tim mentally relaxed as the began to awkwardly walk “Oh, when I get my strength back, I’m gonna pull your tighty whities so far over your head, you’re gonna be reading your name upside down, Drake!” Tim scoffed, but him and Bart, but mostly him have been on receiving ends of Superboy wedgies before. Wasn’t so funny for Tim then, but it meant Conner was really mad. But not mad enough to have fun. 

“Ok, let's get back to the Robin’s nest before you do” he chuckled, leading Conner down another turn. 

“Ugh, watch your step, I threw up shortly after landing” Conner muttered, pointing to the side of a wall where a puddle of puke rested “Back there though, I don’t know who’s is that” both of them weakly chuckled as they walked.

“Noted, So what was with “Good evening citizens!”?” Tim asked jokingly “I don’t really talk like that, do I?”

“Yeah you do, you dweeb” Conner replied with a smile “But what was with “muscle-bound steroid addict”?” 

“That wasn’t me! I was in character, playing the part” Tim said proudly “And you do have great muscles, so it looked true!” 

“You were playing Tim Drake. You are Tim Drake” Conner replied bluntly. 

“Well, yes, but a version of Tim Drake that has no connection to Super-types whatsoever” Tim said “He just got a little overexcited on his very first encounter with Robin. The greatest, manliest, most magnificent superhero of them all!” Conner had to let out a laugh at that, as much as it looked like it hurt his stomach. But Tim had to mentally retrace his steps over what he just said. He basically just called Conner hot to his face. 

“Only when I’m playing him...” he replied while catching his breath. Didn’t look like “he caught on in his pain “You know after your wedgie, I’m gonna pour sugar in your bikes gas tank and break all your wonderful bat-toys” Tim just scoffed as Conner snickered to himself of his dastardly scheme. 

“That’s it, big guy, one foot in front of the other, and repeat” Tim said calmly, leading Conner down the alley to safety from any more weird psycho witches. 

They arrived at the Robin’s Nest soon after, Tim lay Conner down on the small bed he had set out. The relatively empty room was still being moved in slowly, with a computer lab, desk, bed, fridge and bathroom all operating. Practically everything a Boy Wonder could need, especially with electricity to charge his games. Tim got some water for Conner as he helped take off his costume. Tim had brought some anti-burn gel over to the bed so he could tend to Conner’s wound. Didn’t think he’d be in this situation, it still made him fluster like heck. 

“How the heck did you get my costume in your size? I’m like tiny compared to you” Tim asked curiously as he helped Conner’s arms through the sleeves. The shirt was still relatively intact given the blast to the chest. Somehow the shirt lived. 

“Well, a quick trip to some magic people with one of yours and there we go” Conner replied casually, taking it off fully “It’s comfy, see why you’d live in it” Conner lifted his shirt, and Tim would’ve flustered at the hard abs. But he cringed at the burn mark directly onto them. 

“Ouch, I’ve got the cream. Great for sunburns” He said, pouring it onto a naked hand and nervously rubbing. Conner tensed up and groaned. Definitely didn’t think he’d be in this situation “Yeah, but wouldn’t mind seeing you in your costume again“ Conner smiled at this, tensing up at the stinging still. 

“We’ll see, it’s been a while…” Conner replied with a nod, sliding the green and red tights down his tree-trunk legs as Tim was rubbing, and Tim’s jaw dropped. 

“You’re wearing…” he looked directly at the dweeby white cotton underwear Conner was wearing, the briefs usually Tim’s style next to the superhero print ones. Still something Conner joked about. 

“Tighty whities? Yeah, had to make it an authentic performance. Be in the spirit” Conner replied with a laugh, lifting his hips to show the briefs off, with Tim trying look in the middle distance “They’re comfy actually, see why you like your step-mom or whatever getting them for ya” 

“Haha, funny. Well, uh, points for being accuracy, you could be a method actor” Tim replied nervously, face was pretty red from the exposure, hand shaky as he was applying the anti-burn “How would Cassie like them?” 

“Uh, I don’t know... haven’t got that far” Conner replied nervously, and Tim’s spirits lifted for some reason “But I’m sure she would for the greatest, manliest, most magnificent superhero of them all” Conner ended with a wink, which didn't help Tim’s state at all. He tried not looking below the waist, couldn’t help sneak a glance. He looked good in them, but why was he thinking that? It was the same feeling in the hospital closet only worse and up close. He wasn’t exactly sure what Conner’s game was in both scenarios. Did the spell he was hit with making him act weird? 

“Oh shush, I was being sarcastic” Tim replied, rolling his eyes and continued on. The burn was already healing quite enough. Wasn’t sure which side of the family to thank. 

“Ok…” Conner said calmly, not at all convinced. He settled back down into the mattress “You know, for the record, you’re my favourite superhero. I think you’re pretty manly and magnificent yourself” He said it with a snicker, but Tim turned his head and raised an eyebrow. He really was weird tonight. 

“Really? Not Cassie? or Bart? Or Superman?” he asked in confusion. I mean, they are best friends, but your favourite superhero? That’s a philosophical question in Tim’s mind. Anything to distract him at least. 

“Hey, I didn’t say they weren’t in my top 5 or whatever” Conner retorted calmly “I just meant, to me you're my favourite hero” Tim continued looking into the middle distance and shook his head with a laugh. 

“Ok, that spell must’ve made you delusional” Tim said as he packed the medics away. Now it was Conner’s turn to raise an eyebrow “Obviously you’d pick Cassie…” 

“Hey! Don’t be so hard on yourself, it’s not allowed” Conner replied, cracking a smile halfway through pointing disapprovingly “What makes you think I wouldn’t say you are?”

“Well what makes you think I’m the best over your girlfriend?” Tim asked bitterly as he got up and went to put the supplies in the cupboard “A minute ago you were threatening to atomic wedgie me after I got you blasted by magic, because my dumb plan semi-backfired”

“One, we’re not official or anything. Two. I’m still gonna do that, just it was a good plan still. You’re really clever, you know? Dressing up as you wouldn’t be my first idea” Conner replied with a shrug. He got up, still not wearing pants and went over to Tim with his water. Tim himself was filling his own drinker up and distracting himself. He admitted in his head Conner was attractive, like wow about every aspect. But why would he think that? 

“Alright then, what would’ve been yours?” Tim asked, taking a sip and trying to act casual. 

“Uh, probably just make like, multiple Robin dummies for her to hit” Conner replied with a repeated shrug, but accompanied with a smile as he leaned on the bench. Tim had to agree a dummy would’ve been better. But then they wouldn’t be here like this “Look, I’ve dressed up in lingerie and danced to Moulin Rouge to distract that Creeper dude before, so I’ve done stranger” Tim snorted and looked at him in disbelief

“You did what? How did I miss that??” He asked, not sure whether to smile or cringe. 

“Yeah it was weird times, barely even remember honestly” Conner chuckled, rubbing his eyes, before looking at Tim again “Hey remember a few weeks ago when we went to Tokyo? And we fought Metallo in mech suits like Power Rangers?” Tim snorted, 

“Yeah, I do. Remember when we had to go back, and we got transported to a giant baby’s room and a frog game?” Tim added with his own grin

“Why yes, Brave Sir Robin who some call…. Tim” Conner replied, and Tim rolled his eyes at the reference “I only remember you blowing up robot babes” Tim’s face flushed. How was he gonna explain that one that’s not what Batman called jealousy. 

“I-It wasn’t part of the mission… You were being distracted” he stuttered, trying to hide his blush by looking down.

“I guess, but a good distraction right?” Conner asked with bouncing eyebrows, before noticing Tim’s sad and annoyed eyes. Tim could swore he saw a brief smile “Sorry, but still better than Moulin Rouge! though, you should’ve seen it” 

“I guess it would’ve been really funny” Tim replied quickly, turning away to put random stuff away while Conner turned around to walk to his bag he brought with him. Tim watched him from behind as he put his jeans on, unsure whether to stop looking or not. 

“Might find some magic time machine recorder or something, those should exist” Conner suggested while he did the zip up before turning to look at Tim, interrupting his thoughts “When do I see you dress up as me?” 

“I’d make a pretty weak-looking Superboy… or Moulin Rouge! person” Tim replied sheepishly, the coast was clear to go back over to Conner. Things have never been more awkward. 

“Hmmm, you could pull off the tights and jacket” Conner said, putting his fingers to his chin in thought, looking Tim up and down “Kinda wanna see you in the shirt though” 

“Well, you bought a spare with you I assume?” said Tim, feeling bold. Conner nodded and reached into his bag. He pulled out the large black shirt and handed it to Tim, who quickly put it on over his head. Once it fell past his waist, he opened his arms “Well?” It was certainly way too big for him, going down to his thighs, hanging off his arms and neck like a parachute. But it felt really soft. Conner looked impressed.

“Super baggy, could go several sizes down” Conner replied, smiling as he looked him up and down again. 

“Nah, I like it” Tim said with a smug smile “I’m keeping it, you seem to have a million to spare” 

“Do not, but I think I like it too-ah” Conner started but grabbed his chest as he shifted “Still stings a little” 

“The medicine will work, just gotta wait. You’d be recovering before me” Tim soothed as he ushered Conner to sit back down on the bed. 

“Thanks Tim, told you were the best” Conner replied, clearly tired but smiling goofily up at Tim, who had to share it. 

“Shhh, let's get you rested, big guy” Tim said, rubbing Conner’s shoulder. It was moments like this where he could just forget about the outside world. All that mattered was him and his best friend. If that’s what they were, he wasn’t exactly sure where the feelings were. 

* * *

Tim wasn’t used to the country, but man did it feel nice to get out of a city every once and awhile. He teleported with Raven to Smallville a month after Conner… went crazy. It was unexpected, none of the team were ready for an attack on the inside. Him and Conner were having a moment, he wanted to tell the team about his genes. Next thing everyone knew, he was bald, an L cut into his shirt, and eyes glowing red with hate. He dismantled the team, Victor was in pieces and he broke Tim’s arm. He forgave Conner for it, it was healing fast. Still in a cast, but he could move his hand. He knew it wasn’t him. Conner recovered, but ran away to the Kent Farm in hiding. 

It’s been more than a month, and Tim was worried. He convinced Raven to take him to Smallville asap. When they arrived, Tim found himself in a corn field. He was too short to see over them, so Raven led him to the Kent farm a few meters away. It was a quaint farm, bigger than he imagined though, A large barn and silo next to the quiet farmhouse. Ma Kent was out the front doing gardening, who noticed the two costumed heroes approaching. 

“Conner! People are here to see you!” She called out, recognising Robin’s insignia, as much as she looked at Raven with weariness. A few seconds later and Conner came walking on the porch, dressed in a plaid shirt, jeans and now sporting glasses. He really was trying to be like the other half of his DNA. Tim thought he looked good, like really good. His hair was growing back too, close to how it was before. 

“Tim? What are you doing here?” Conner asked in disbelief, stepping down to meet his two teammates. 

“I should leave you two, I will be meditating by the tree” Raven murmured in her quiet voice, before floating away. Ma looked at her still with suspicion before turning to Conner. 

“I think I should do the same dear, be nice” she said to Conner, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder, before wandering up the porch and inside. All that was left was Tim and Conner, looking at each other with weak smiles. None was sure who to make the first move, before Tim finally did. 

“I came to see you, you wouldn’t respond to any of my messages” he said quietly, in an all too familiar situation. Conner just sighed and looked down. 

“I wanted to distance myself. I hurt you, I hurt Cassie, I hurt the team” he replied sadly, shaking his head sadly.

“But it wasn’t you, it was someone else” Tim said with earnesty, trying to reach out “I know you, I’m sure you didn’t do it on purpose” 

“I didn’t, I swear. But it was still me” Conner replied, immense guilt littered his tone “I still don’t know how to get people’s trust back...”

“Raven said everyone does, including me. I want you to know I can’t forgive you when you didn’t do anything wrong” Tim pleaded, eyes welling up again at every word “You’re my best friend, I know you wouldn’t try. Not unless someone did” 

“I get it, I’m just a vessel” Conner replied bitterly

“That’s not what I’m saying. I know you have the potential to be your own person” Tim corrected, shaking his head and stepping closer “You said so yourself, only you have the power to decide your destiny, remember?” He could see Conner was crying under his glasses. He sniffed, and sighed. 

“So you came with Raven?” he asked, presumably to change topics “Did she tell you about my soul?” That perked Tim’s interest. 

“You found it?” he asked, eager to know more. 

“Yeah, it was buried deep. Me breaking free of Lex dug it up for her to see” Conner replied with a weak smile, nodding before placing a hand on his heart “I’m good there” 

“Told you so” said Tim with a smile, now right in front of Conner and looking up with utter fondness “I know you have a good heart Conner, that’s why I came here. You’re my best friend in the whole world. You came to see me after my dad found out about me and forced me to quit So here I am, doing the exact same, like with your DNA problem” Conner looked at Tim with his own weak smile, snorting at the retrospect “I care about you Conner. Probably more than you know, probably more than I know even. I just want you back with me” Conner grabbed Tim and pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around him and lifted the Boy Wonder off the ground. Tim was surprised, and his arms still hurt. But man, did the hug feel nice. He felt immediately warm and he could feel Conner getting the same experience. 

“Thank you so much Tim” Conner said over Tim’s shoulder, sniffling a bit. Tim could honestly stay like this forever, if it wasn’t weird for the both of them and Tim’s arm hurting pressed in between. 

“No problem, big guy…. ah-Careful” Tim’s arm began to hurt again and Conner immediately slid him down to the ground. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” he repeated in a panic, looking directly at Tim’s arm with utter worry. Tim was flattered by the concern, not that he couldn’t get enough of it before. But Conner’s concern meant a lot more for some reason. 

“It’s fine, I’m healed up now. It’s mainly just for show and safety now” Tim replied reassuringly, smiling at Conner to calm him “Are you gonna come back?” Conner’s happy face fell slightly as he thought it over. 

“Yes, just not yet… I still get nightmares about it, I see you. I see Cassie and Bart. Everyone” he said sadly, returning back to his closed off demeanor “It’s awful. I’m trying to be more like Superman here, just getting away from Luthor” 

“I can see. Just, don’t wait around too long, ok? I want you back with me” Tim replied calmly, and rubbed Conner’s shoulder reassuringly. They smiled at each other, before Tim took a step back. He pointed over to Raven and turned “I better get back to Gotha-” 

“Wait-” Tim stopped and turned to see Conner hold his cast and looked at him with urgency, before calming down “Do you- do you wanna stay for dinner? I could show you around Smallville if you like?” Tim was not expecting that. It may not have been joining the Titans exactly, but the idea made him grin. 

“I’d really love that” he replied, and Conner motioned for them to go up to the porch “You know, wouldn’t mind living here” Conner let out a snort and a chuckle at Tim’s expense “What?” 

“Really? City-slacker Tim Drake wants to live in the country?” Conner snickered, and Tim rolled his eyes. 

“You wouldn’t? It just seems so nice and quiet” Tim replied with a smile, which was shared once more “Can’t wait to see the town” 

“You’re really not like Batman, are you?” Conner commented, which made Tim smile “I think I might stay, but I can’t wait to show you the town” Conner held the door open for Tim to enter the cozy farmhouse “But first you gotta ditch the cape and tights. Ma probably has some kids stuff for you to wear” Tim followed him with another eye roll as the friends went upstairs to the room to get ready for some small town life fun. 

The last day full of life….

* * *

  
  
Tim was enjoying a day off from school for a long weekend, and decided to have a day at Titans Tower. Some people were there, but he was mainly just scrolling through his phone in the living room. It was actually a pretty peaceful day, the window was open to let the bright sunny day inside. All that was hoping was no alien invasion or attack on the island to interrupt his mood. It was a moment to just let go and forget about the world with a customized feed. Tim was just giggling along to whatever he saw. A funny dog video, some really bad cosplayers, even a dancing caterpillar for some reason. It wasn’t until he found a video of a guy getting pantsed while riding a motorbike through a ring of fire did he just held a face of utter disbelief and frozen laughter. 

Conner had got to see this. 

Tim sat up and hurried over to Conner’s room eagerly, phone in hand. He pressed the entry button and stepped in. 

“Hey Conner, you should see this-”

There was no one there. Just a cold, grey, empty room that no one has touched since then. The posters were still up, but the floor was completely cleaned. Exactly how they left it a month ago. But on the bed, curled up, was a white dog. Krypto, Superman’s dog. That he gave to Conner. And now... 

“Go away, Krypto, you don’t have a reason to be here anymore” Tim sighed out, folding his arms and waited for the dog to respond. He did by looking up at him, sad beady black eyes staring at him weakly before lying back down again. Tim’s breathing heightened as he got frustrated and stepped into the room. 

“I said get out!” he yelled, and the dog looked up again. This time, he stared and didn’t lay his head down again. He made a grumble but still didn’t move. Tim’s eyes watered up instantly , and something in his mind snapped. He huffed and marched towards the bed. 

“I said, GO AWAY KRYPTO!! HE’S DEAD! YOU FUCKING SAW HIM DIE, SO GET THE FUCK OUT!! Get o-out…” 

Tim crumpled to the ground at the foot of the frame, throwing his face into the mattress and sobbed into it. The memories came back. He looked down at his knees and saw the red and black Robin costume staring back at him. His eyes welled up as if on impulse, his tear ducts ready to go another round. The rest of Tim wasn’t. He didn’t have anyone to have fun with, no one he knew. Cassie was just as somber, he didn’t know the others as much. He just wanted the feeling to go away, just everything to stop. 

He hoped no one could hear the muffled screams that followed as he gripped the cover. His throat was sore from choking on his own breath and screaming at the dog in front of him. He just wanted to be alone. Everyone reminded him of Conner. Everything in this room did. He couldn’t stop crying, his nose feeling the damp material in front of him. 

He felt a wet nose sniff at his face underneath his arms. He looked up as he was sniffling and his lip quivered, tears flowing over his domino mask. He just saw Krypto’s sad face staring back at him. He softly whined, and licked Tim’s face. It did make Tim smile weakly at the tickling, but all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the dog’s neck and hug. 

“I-I’m so… so sorry, boy” he whimpered softly. He’s never sworn before, let alone at a dog. He knew he shouldn’t have done that, they were all suffering without him. Tim crawled his body up sideways onto the bed. He wrapped himself up into his cape and let Krypto lay down below his face. Tim just sobbed, and slowly stroked the white fur over and over again. 

“I-I’m s-sorry… I-I just miss him s-so much….” 

* * *

  
  
_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 56 INITIATED_  
  
“Come on…. come on” 

Tim was pacing the underground lab under Titans tower. The room was lit only with the bubbly green tubes stolen from Lex in Paris. The machine that was built was being fed dozens of DNA samples from the two faces on the screens above. Superman and Lex Luthor. The same faces Tim has been seeing for the past two days. He hasn't slept. He was supposed to be back in Gotham already, but called in sick. And it was starting to become true. The only other face he keeps seeing is Conner’s. In his dreams. His nightmares. The poster on the wall, and on the Shirt and jeans that are encased in the glass tube in memory. Something Bruce kept for Jason, now it was Tim’s turn. 

The machine whirred more as the DNA was merging, connecting ever so slowly. Tim looked through the glass. He tried not to take notice of the unshelved reflection looking back at him. He couldn’t recognise himself. Not the carefree, naive kid he once was. What he missed. 

“Please…. Come back to me”

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 56 FAILURE_

“Initiate next attempt” 

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 57 INITIATED_  
The DNA samples once again went through the machine Tim groaned and massaged his unwashed scalp. Those two lines have repeated in his head for days, only the numbers have been going up. And whatever’s left of his hope down. 

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 57 FAILURE_

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 58 INITIATED_

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 58 FAILURE_

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 61 INITIATED_

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 61 FAILURE_

“You stupid machine! Initiate next attempt” 

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 62 INITIATED_

Tears began to feel his eyes up, his head stung from the frustration. He just wanted him back. Too many people have been lost already, he just wanted his best friend. 

“Please, you big idiot, come back…. I can’t enjoy another second…” 

He sat back down in the chair to face the tube of melding cells. Running a gloved finger into his mask, he thought back to when he was there. When Conner was home. He missed his big goofy smile, his cocky attitude that made him mad. He missed how he mellowed out, becoming more and more chill and supportive. How his goofy smile shifted to one of fondness. His strong hands gave him a shoulder rub when he notices Tim’s been down, he can always tell. He’d be giving him a full body if he saw him like now. He missed how handsome he became, strong, confident, a lot of heart. It made his stomach flutter, and his smile rise. 

It was a feeling he hadn’t felt before. He thought he knew it, with Ari, with Steph. It wasn’t the same, it felt more. He felt as if he could fly without Conner’s hands lifting him up. As soon as he thought about it, he longed for it. To have Conner’s hands on him again, to lift him up as he would do in a heartbeat. The feelings in Tim’s head circled around, his smile still present and the tears streaming. It felt like a high. 

He was in love with him…. Not in the way he thought. But it was too late.

Or at least he hoped. 

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 62 FAILURE_

“Initiate next attempt…. Initiate auto-repeat, I’ll be back…” 

Tim weakly walked up the stairs, tripping on one but quickly recovered his climb. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at the lab still in progress. The room looked smaller from where he was, and so much more sad. 

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 63 FAILURE_

_SUPERBOY CLONING ATTEMPT 64 INITIATED_

“Conner… come back” 

Tim locked the door tight and went back up even more stairs to his room. He felt dizzy, the stairs felt like they took forever. The hallway was almost sideways and colourless. He made it to his room, closing the door behind him only to slide down it and collapse. He sighed, only listening to the dead silence from the room. The clock on his bedside table read 4:30am. Next to the clock, was a framed picture of him and Conner, not too long into their stay at the Tower. Looking back, he remembered Conner’s handsome face in the sun as they took the selfie. It felt like the only colour in the room, and like a moth, Tim crawled to it. And got up on the bed, and spotted one of Conner’s shirts he stole. It was a trinket, something to feel close to him. He initially grabbed two, the other down in the basement. 

He remembered Conner joking about Tim wearing it, and it made him smile. He picked up the soft material and brought it up to his nose. He took a breath in, trying to find a familiar musky scent, anything to remind him. He just didn’t have Conner’s nose. Tim stripped off his top and tights of his Robin costume, only in a pair of Superman briefs before he pulled the extra-large shirt over his small body. It felt nice, comforting. Like he was here with him. He crawled under the covers. He curled up into a fetal position, and looked at the same picture he had in his room. He weakly smiled as his eyes teared up again. 

He didn’t know why he was reacting this badly. He did, but it was surreal. He knew he wasn’t interested in girls, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Conner. Everything about Conner, who he was and what he could've been. He was denying himself to it, it was all there. He was just too frustratingly oblivious to know himself. He’s gay, and in love with his dead best friend. His eyes were finally tired from the overthinking, and from the stress of what happens when the machine down below keeps turning out failures, and what if it worked? He just hoped for a second chance. 

“.... I love you…. Come back….” 

Tim finally drifted off to sleep. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you enjoy as always and hope it's not disappointing

He might not have been feeling it on the inside, under all the heavy leather, but Tim felt a spark of happiness when he saw his face swooping in. He didn’t know how he got back here exactly, but he didn’t care. Conner Kent was alive. But was the world he came back to any good? 

Tim was in the process of chasing down the conman Flashman, holding a mother box. It could lead him to Bruce after what Darkseid did. Tim was trying to get away from the world in Paris, but he knew from the grapevine that Conner and Bart were alive. He remembered his heart skipped a beat, and he cried. First time they were the first tears of happiness in a long time. He knew of course Conner would come looking for him at some point, and there he was. Krypto took care of the hour job in 5 seconds. The Mother Box wasn’t great, but it was a start.   
Conner needed help tracking down Lex Luthor, and as he was explaining, Tim was just numb. He couldn’t believe he was real. He couldn’t believe he was alive. Death is more of a holiday in the universe, but it still hurt like hell to never see his handsome face again. Sure, he was out and proud to anyone who asked, but there was that crush to deal with now. He tried to let it go, but just couldn’t. He almost died so many times during the past year. From Damian, from Steph, from Jason, from some freak named Widower, himself…. And everytime his thoughts went to Conner, to see him one last time (next to “Oh crud”). 

He gave up on Conner, Cassie told him to. He shut the cloning down as best he could. All that was left was the costume in his colours, Conner’s belongings he hoardered and memories of better times. Now he’s back like he never left. All jokey and smiling, as if they were both on the Titans still. He wanted to hug him, or kiss him. But not important right now, he was probably still with Cassie. She always came first. He needed a break from all this, and helping a friend was one way. Tim knew of an old lab in Paris under Denfert Rochereau, where he originally learnt about the cloning. He hoped Cassie didn’t mention it already, he wanted to tell him and hoped the situation would initiate. The pair and Krypto went down a manhole to the damp, dark and cold sewer entrance. Tim was trying not to shudder as he led Conner down the path. Path to really bad memories. 

“Thanks for helping me with this, Robin. It means a lot” said Conner happily as they walked. He seemed determined to make Tim smile as soon as he saw the cowl. He kept giving him strange sad looks “You know, if you need my help with your search, I’m just a phone call or a shout away” 

“If I need you-“ 

“Or Cassie and Bart” Conner continued. 

“Or Cassie and Bart, I’ll call” Tim replied coldly. Cassie didn’t believe him, he knew he couldn’t let go of this mission. Bart probably would join her side, he wanted to see him too. But Conner, he wasn’t sure. He turned to look at him with a sure face “I will” 

“You just gave me your Starfire voice” Conner commented, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“Starfire voice?” Tim asked, confused. He didn’t sound like a high, airy alien woman did he? 

“Yeah, the patronising tone, completely insecure” Conner replied. Oh yeah, that Starfire voice “It means you won’t….” Conner turned to the side, it was clear he was not feeling Tim’s presence at all. 

“Sorry...” TIm said, probably too harsh of a tone for Conner who remained in his current mood. 

“It’s fine. You hear about me and Cassie under that ugly cowl?” he asked bluntly, not opposed to the teasing “We broke up” Tim’s eyes under the cowl widened, and his heart fluttered. He wasn’t exactly looking for a date now, but his mind went crazy. 

“What? Why?” he asked still, curious. Guess the teen gossiping never went away “You just came back?”

“Just, figured we were better as friends. It was fine when it lasted... but we’ve both moved on” Conner shrugged “Just wanted to keep you in the loop cause you’re always doing your own thing” Tim quietly sighed, looking at his reflection in the murky water beside them. He couldn’t recognise himself, while Conner’s expression shared his own reaction. Conner noticed and nudged him “Tim, can you take that cowl off? 

“Why?” Tim asked, leading them back to a narrow stone hallway. Only Tim’s bright flashlight kept the room visible. 

“You’re just not a cowl guy, never have been” Conner replied, with a shrug, and he was right. He didn’t know how Bruce could stand it, or Dick “Maybe I should get used to it, everything’s different now. But it’s freaking me out, dude. It’s Jason’s outfit, the “bad” Robin. It ages you, and with all that padded leather? It looks like it weighs a ton” 

“And?” Tim asked again 

“I just miss plain old, classic Robin. He was cool” Conner finished sadly, looking off to the side to sniff. He was right. Tim missed it too. He missed it so freaking much, if Dick hadn’t given it to Damian, he wouldn’t be here probably. He’d be in Gotham, or at least here in a better costume. He really wanted to show Conner the one he made in honour of him. 

“Not until Bruce is back” he replied sadly. If Dick didn’t want him, Bruce would. 

“You better… I wanna see the one you apparently made with my colours” said Conner with a smile, bouncing his eyebrows which did succeed in making Tim fluster under the gloom. Conner noticed and smirked, but something clicked in his mind and he frowned “....Wait a second, this is all a punishment, isn’t it?” 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Tim asked, mega confused now. They had just reached the steel circular doorway. Tim thought he saw the last of it, now he’s back. 

“Taking on the failed Robin role, isolating yourself from everyone” Conner replied, barely acknowledging the door, just looking at Tim with concern “I know guilt when I see it. I know what it can do to you, Tim. You remember don’t you?” The day Conner got mind controlled and broke his arm? Yeah, Tim remembers it and the conversation they had after. He helped Conner through his guilt, now Conner was at it again to him. He just wanted to go back to it, go back to having fun in the streets of Smallville together. Getting milkshakes, playing at the playground behind the school. He sighed, and pulled the tight cowl over his head, letting his messy longer hair fall back. He hated it, but hair can wait. 

“Better?” He asked, turning to Conner who just grinned. 

“Well hello handsome” he said casually, and Tim wished the cowl was still on to hide the red “But you really need a haircut” 

“Yeah, and you need a real costume” Tim shot back with a smile, and Conner just cackled. 

“Ouch, touche” he said as Tim kneeled down to pick the lock. Should be an easy process, no one’s used it since- “Here let me get that for you” Conner put his hands on the crack between the doors and pulled it apart with relative ease. Tim was still impressed at the sheer power, and the view of his back muscles wasn’t bad either in the dim lighting. The room was still relatively empty, equipment not there as Tim left it. It was dimly lit with blue natural lights from above “Luthor hasn’t been here for a while” Conner said as he looked around. 

“No, not since… I used it” Tim replied slowly. The moment has come. Conner looked at him and raised an eyebrow

“You what?” he asked, concerned as Tim closed off again “Why… Why were you using it? Were you trying to find where he took his equipment?” 

“No, I took his equipment” Tim confessed as bluntly as possible. Conner took a look around the room again before going back to his best friend. 

“It’s cloning tech, Tim…” he said, obvious the wheels were turning in his head. He probably knew what it meant by now, but the tears were already welling up “You didn’t….

“I-It’s so much easier to hide with the cowl…” Tim sobbed, grabbed his cape to cover himself “You’re right, it weighs a ton. I hate it” Conner’s face fell with sadness and rushed over to hold his shoulder. 

“Then let it go, let it all go” he replied softly, rubbing Tim’s shoulder affectionately. It always works on him “Tell me... please” Tears were running down Tim’s cheeks as he turned to look. 

“My dad died, my best friends died…” he sobbed, before taking a sniff “I couldn’t lose you… so I-I tried-“ Tim stopped himself and hiccuped. Conner pulled Tim into a hug and Tim sobbed into his chest. 

“Oh, Tim…” Conner soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Tim’s back. Tim felt he was still bothered by the X belt on his torso, but it didn’t matter. He’ll take it off soon. 

“I failed. Like I failed everyone else…” Tim continued as he pulled out of the hug, the crying subsided for the moment, but Conner’s hand was still on his shoulder. 

“Tim, it’s for the best. It wouldn’t have been me” he replied, shaking his head. Right once again. 

“That’s exactly what Cassie said…” said Tim sadly, taking a seat on the empty platform where the tubes would’ve been “I know… I know it wouldn’t have been you. But it would’ve been something. Anything” He pulled his legs close to his body as the tears returned. 

“Man, everything between you, Cassie and Bart has gone through… I really picked a really suck-ass year to be gone, didn’t I?” Conner replied, trying to joke but his voice was slightly croaky. He took a seat next to Tim, with Krypto sitting next to him. 

“The worst, the absolute worst” said Tim sadly, rubbing his damp eyes with a gloved finger “And to think you and Bart were just the start… and now…” Tim hiccuped and sobbed, Conner reaching to wrap his arm around Tim’s shoulder “I’m so screwed up right now” They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, just Conner rubbing Tim’s arm as he pulled him close. Tim was trying not to be bothered by it. He had so many questions about what they were doing, and what it could lead to. 

“You wanna hear something screwed up too?” Conner asked, almost snickering to himself but Tim listened “I-I’ve been keeping a journal. A list of things Superman and Lex Luthor have done and I’ve been checking them off” 

“What? Are you joking?” Tim replied, more of a croak. What has happened to Conner since he came back? 

“Yeah, I’m that paranoid now” said Conner with a sad nod “And I wish I was. And worse, I don’t want to find Lex to throw him in jail… I want to find him to see if there’s any sign of goodness in him, not even Superman can do that. But if his… son can” He sighed and bowed his head. Krypto got up to lick his fingers, earning a pat. 

“How very Luke Skywalker of you” TIm replied, smiling and Conner looked at him with a wide grin. 

“There’s the Tim I know and love” he said happily, giving Tim a hair ruffle. A moment of happiness, before Conner’s smile faded slowly “Just, we’re both on impossible missions that everyone is calling us crazy for. I know how it feels” Tim looked at him with a blank look. He still didn’t know how Conner would feel with his mission. He was sure he was aware, he was looking at Tim with patient understanding. He needed him on his side, anyone for that matter. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

“.... Bruce is alive” Tim said calmly. He breathed out as he said it, not sure if he just said the most ridiculous thing in the world, and lose his best friend, and unrequited crush, in the process. 

“I believe you” Conner replied, without hesitation and smiling. Tim stared at him in disbelief. Someone believes him, or someone he knows and cares about believes him. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss him so bad. Conner has been there through everything for Tim up until he left. He’s been nothing but the most supportive and reliable person, especially now in this moment of time where his family and friends left him. He smiled at him. 

“Thanks Conner” he replied, almost choking on his breath. Conner smiled at him and gave him another affectionate shoulder rub. Tim just wanted to melt into him again. If only Conner knew. 

“Not a problem, you know I’m here for you right?” Conner said affirmatively “We all are, always. I want you to remember that” Tim sighed and nodded. 

“I know. I’m sorry I was being a jerk. I just… couldn’t believe it. You’re actually alive…” Tim replied sadly, but his good mood was spreading into the sad. He turned to hug Conner again, who gladly accepted. They were at least on this level “Sorry, I missed you so much” 

“I missed you too, I’m so freaking sorry all that stuff happened, I should’ve been there…” said Conner against Tim’s shoulder “I just wanna tell Nightwing, or whatever to give Robin back to you. You deserve it” 

“Bruce will, when he gets back” Tim repeated from earlier, more sure this time and more determined now then ever to get his dad back. Especially now he has his best friend supporting him. 

“I know he will, Tim. Anything is possible” said Conner as he pulled out of the hug, giving him a shoulder rub again “I just hope you haven’t changed too much for me” he grinned and Tim had to snicker. He knew what Conner was doing. Anytime he was sad, Conner tried to lighten the mood. 

“I don’t think I’ve changed in the areas I know you’re asking” Tim replied happily “And in some cases, I have” Conner’s eyebrows raised and his eyes went wide. 

“Oh my god, you switched to boxers” he gasped, and Tim snorted into a cringe "You found my iPod and actually found good music? No more weird late 90’s stuff?” Conner suggested, Tim could feel the TTK poking him to smile more. 

“No- well yes, I did find your iPod, i-it helped a lot actually. But no, and no I haven't switched” Tim replied, actually smiling at Conner trying to figure it out. As if he hasn’t already with the way Tim’s heartbeat was racing and his face flushed. 

“Then what did you mean?” said Conner finally, but waited for Tim to fess up. 

“I-I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell just yet” Tim answered nervously, hoping Conner wouldn’t probe any further. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, not ever. Conner looked disappointed, but he lightened up. 

“Well, when you do. I’ll be right here for you. Ok?” he replied, rubbing Tim’s shoulder as Tim forgot it was still there “You’re my best friend, never forget that” Tim nodded happily, trying not to cry again as he went back in for another hug. He had a year’s worth to make up for it. They held it for a few seconds, before they decided to split and stand up. They adjusted themselves, and Tim put his cowl back on. Much to Conner’s disappointment “Need to get you a domino, fast” he muttered. 

“Doesn’t go with the aesthetic” Tim replied calmly, but more of a sigh of the utter exhaustion he was wearing. 

“It’s not your aesthetic, remember? You don’t fit edgy, it’s why I liked you” Conner replied, making Tim snort “Well, I guess that’s it then. Thank you for helping me. I think I should look for Luthor elsewhere” 

“I hope you do, he’s got a lot to answer for” said Tim “Do you think he’s up to anything, or just for you?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. But I just need to know if he can be saved” Conner replied, bowing his head. Krypto came up to lick his fingers “You sure you don’t want me to stick around with yours?” 

“No, you have a mission, I have mine” said Tim bluntly, accidentally “But… like you said, just a message away. I will” Conner smiled.   
  
“That’s your voice. I know you will” he replied, mood lifted like an instant. Tim awkwardly turned to the door. 

“Well… Until next time?” he asked. He didn’t want to leave. But what he wanted he was sure Conner wouldn’t give him. But he would settle to be with his friend for a while longer. But his mission needed to come first. 

“Till next time then. Might organise a campfire party. You, me, Bart and Cassie” Conner suggested, egging Tim on with a facial expression. Tim smiled and nodded. 

“I’ll be there” he said “Don’t die on me again, ok?” Conner snorted and cringed at the comment. 

“I promise I won’t, Rob-!” he called, blinking once and the Boy Wonder was gone. Tim left the sewer and took off on his bike. He saw in the sky Conner and Krypto flying off back home across the sea. He was looking forward to next time…. 

* * *

  
  
“Keep that up and your face is gonna break” 

Tim jumped as Conner joked when he and Krypto hovered above the Gotham rooftop Tim was standing on. “And honestly your face wasn’t that great to begin with” He snickered at the joke as they floated down to the surface. Tim was just busy smiling to himself. He found evidence for Bruce’s survival. Everything was coming together, and he had his best friends alive. And as if on queue, Conner came to him. They’ve met up twice before, but Tim’s good mood left him speechless. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood? Sale on leather?” Conner joked again, looking at Tim for a reaction. “You’re gonna get matching chaps, is that it?” Still no response from Tim, thankfully the cowl hid his blush at that comment “Tim? It wasn’t that bad of a joke, was it? I didn’t mean the first one“ Tim just stared. For one, Conner looked extremely handsome tonight. And he just didn’t have time to process. Conner was alive. 

“Tim? Hello?” Conner called again, waving a hand in front of his eyes “You know, you’re starting to freak me out, will you say-” Tim rushed forward and threw his arms around Conner in a tight hug “-Something?” Tim held on tight, pressing himself into Conner’s chest. He did like the size difference, with his face in Conner’s pec. Conner just hugged back, unusually awkwardly “Well, so much for grim and dark. Not that I’m not enjoying this, but are you alright?” Tim pulled back and smiled, breathing in relief. 

“Sorry, just. Can’t believe you’re alive” he said happily, grinning wide. Conner awkwardly grinned back, but still mega confused it looked like. 

“Uh, yeah, you remember Paris? You already know, dufus. That wasn’t Match or anything” he replied with a snort. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking” Tim said as he removed the cowl. Still not without a haircut, but the tired bags under his eyes were lifting. Plus there was a smile “You were dead, and Bart was too. I knew you were back though. But just with everything this year, you really have no idea. I just didn’t let it soak in and, I’m like, just so freaking happy” Conner listened to him ramble, smile growing wider with every word. Even Krypto was smiling “When you found me in Paris, I was in a really bad place. Now I’m happy, I’m in a good place” Conner nodded and grinned. 

“You found something, didn’t you?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips as Tim nodded back enthusiastically. 

“Let’s just say I’m getting there, finally” he replied, giving Conner an attempt at a wink. 

“Knew it. Can I help at all? You know I want to” Conner asked. Gods know Tim agreed, he wanted to be around him more, but mission first...

“I know, I just have a few things to iron out, then I’ll be back” Tim replied, trying to not put a Starfire voice on again “I missed you guys, that campfire was a real antidepressant” 

“Great! Cause we really miss you Tim. We miss you a lot” said Conner happily, before him and Krypto walked to the edge of the roof “If you need me, just yell. I’ll hear you” Tim smiled and flushed. What did he do to deserve him, he wondered. 

“I know you will, you always do” he replied, as Conner and Krypto floated above. He really wanted to tell him, or ask him. Ask him if he’s free. But he didn’t want to ruin this moment either, he couldn’t. “Conner?” his mouth betrayed him first. 

“Hmm?” Conner stopped and looked. Tim had to think fast, he just wanted to tell him. But above all, he was happy he was there. 

“Thanks” he said finally

“For what?” 

“For believing in me” Tim answered, sharing a smile with the clone boy. His clone boy. Conner nodded and took off with Krypto, leaving Tim alone to smile up at the sky. Things were finally letting up. He just wanted to live in this moment forever. 

* * *

Tim was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower by himself, watching the sunset. He didn’t believe San Francisco could look bad at any time during the day. He had his iPod with him, listening to the playlist he copied from Conner’s. He was too used to it, always listening to the same songs even if he didn’t have to like them for sentimental reasons anymore. They were all back on the Titans, Bruce is alive, and to top it off, he got rid of Red Robin for good. He smiled down and rubbed the R insignia on his chest. It felt good to be in it again. Still kept the red and black, but the R was where he belonged. 

“See you got a haircut” 

Tim turned around and saw Conner float down from the sky with Krypto behind him. Still dressed in his black shirt and jeans, and still with the dashing smile. He landed next to where Tim was sitting smoothly. 

“Looks good, classic” he continued as he sat down. Tim’s hair was cut shorter again, with the curtained front like he used to wear “Also nice to see the R again, red and black’s growing on me. Feel good?” 

“Yeah, Bruce welcomed me back. I’m now the Robin of Batman Incorporated” Tim replied happily and Conner looked very impressed “The demon brat is still Dick’s Robin in Gotham. Still makes me mad... but I’m trying to put it past me”

“Well I’m happy that you’re happy at least. You’re still my Robin” Conner agreed, flashing a smile that glistened in the yellow sun 

“Still my clone boy” Tim replied, sharing his own cheeky grin. They said those once before, during battle and even still Tim just wanted to fawn over him at that moment. The restraint was real. All the time for it now. 

“What about us?” Conner asked

“Us?” Tim repeated, heart skipping as he was thinking he meant the two of them.

“The Titans of course. Me, Bart and Cassie. Here” Conner continued calmly and Tim calmed down, only slightly. 

“I’m staying as long as you’ll have me” Tim replied almost instantly “The Titans are my home” 

“Geez, might as well move in full time in that case” Conner joked, looking out at the distance with Tim. The city skyline glowed with the yellow sun, making it look like solid gold. Conner looked at Tim’s iPod. He summoned it to him with his TTK and looked at the playlist. He smiled as he scrolled “So you just gonna listen to some of my music and watching the sunset for now?” 

“Yeah, just never get to have moments like this in Gotham. Cassie was right, it really is beautiful” Tim replied happily, closing his eyes to feel the breeze and feeling Conner’s presence with him. Almost a too-perfect place to tell. Unless of course he throws him off the roof. 

“I was gonna come sunbathe but it’s a tad late for that, got held up with King Shark” said Conner, before looking at Tim’s calm face “I don’t wanna interrupt your alone time with my rambling, so I probably should go-“ 

“Conner wait” Tim stopped him on Impulse. He knew it was now or never. He’s been thinking of what to say exactly, just he hoped he could pull it off. Conner was already about to get up but immediately sat back down again, patiently waiting “I-I- uh, I wanted to tell you… about something with us- or just me…” 

“Sure dude, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything, as I’ve said many a time” Conner replied happily, leaning in closer. This was gonna be tough for Tim. 

“Well- uh… I-I” he was stuttering real bad. The white noise in the background seemed to go quiet. 

“Hey, dude, what’s wrong? Your hearts going crazy” Conner placed a supportive hand on Tim’s shoulder to encourage him. It worked well enough for Tim and his confidence. 

“I’m just trying to do this, I’m in a family of detectives who figure stuff out before you tell them” he started nervously, pacing himself “Before you were gone, and especially during that year… I found some stuff about myself, that I didn’t know about myself…” He looked at Conner who didn’t flinch, only looked like he was anticipating “Look, what I’m trying to say is…” he held his breath, heartbeat going out of control. The moment of truth was here “I’m gay” 

Conner stared at him, he didn’t even look surprised. Just, frozen in time almost. Tim was sure he said it, he breathed out. He rarely had to do this type of traditional coming out, especially with his family. He was confident Conner would accept him, just he was trying to think if he would reveal the whole crush part. But Conner just remained still, thinking, before a grin slowly faded in on his face. 

“Can you say something, silence is killing me- mmph“ Tim’s eyes went wide. Conner leaned in quickly and kissed him. He felt like an electric bolt struck through him as he tensed up. He felt Conner’s hand on his side holding him steady, or just his TTK doing the job. Tim melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and feeling every little sensation of it. He tried his best to kiss back, but he was so overwhelmed to keep up. When they both finally pulled out of it, both were gasping for air, especially Tim. He felt dizzy, or felt like he was dreaming. He looked at Conner who was just smiling wide at him. 

“You do that talk-a-lot-when-nervous thing, you know” he said happily, reaching up to rub Tim’s neck “Been waiting forever for you to say that” Tim looked at him confused, and gobsmacked. 

“How-“ 

“Dude, it was freaking obvious from a mile away” Conner cut in with a snicker “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me, especially since I’ve been back. You’re not exactly subtle” Tim’s face went red. He knew, way before Tim himself did. It was like several mental facepalms of a realisation. 

“I guess everyone figured it out before me…” Tim chuckled weakly to himself, but looked at Conner still with confusion “Still doesn’t explain the kiss” 

“Kinda did some self discovery myself when I came back…” Conner replied calmly, resting back on his elbows “In fact it was you and Bart that helped with it, i-indirectly. Knew the signs were there all along and it all made sense” He bounced his eyebrows and smiled. 

“So, you’re gay?” Tim asked innocently, and Kon shook his head. 

“I love girls a lot, Tim, no denying that. It’s just dudes do that to me as well. Especially cute ones” Conner winked at Tim, feeling totally confident to not even be subtle about it “I’m certain of it. Like how I’m certain about what I want from us” 

“Us?” Tim repeated again, this time it was about the two of them. 

“Yeah, us. You know, dating, boyfriends. All that... Would you like that?” Conner asked “I mean, totally understand if not. Whoever gets you is the luckiest guy in the world, we’re still totally best friends and all, but just-“ Tim leaned over him and kissed again suddenly. Conner was kind of expecting it with Tim leaning over him slowly to get there, but happily accepted. Tim couldn’t get enough of the taste, it was addicting and filling him with confidence he didn’t know he had. 

“You do that talk-a-lot-when-nervous thing too” Tim replied after pulling out with a smile, and Conner cringed at himself “I would like that. You were the one always there for me regardless. With my dad, with Batman, everything. I don’t know what I did to deserve you” he sniffed, feeling himself finally cracking under the emotion. He was surprised he made it this long. 

“To tell the truth, you also were there for me when we joined the Titans, the stuff about my genes, when I went rogue for a bit” said Conner, showing himself getting more emotional “I’m so sorry for leaving you” 

“It’s fine, it’s all behind us now, ok?” Tim replied, shaking his head “We’re fine, I actually survived this conversation without a heart attack...“ Tim chuckled at his own self-deprecation, and Conner snorted.

“You’re doing great actually. It’s what I love about you” Conner reassured, smiling before realising what he just said “Oh shoot, didn’t even make it to the first 5 minutes! Sorry just forget I said that too early... the rules are so muddy” 

“Can’t be sorry for anything, cause I love you too, ya big dufus” Tim chuckled, giving Conner’s short hair a ruffle “We’ve known eachother since forever, I think we’re cool to say it now” 

“Cool, well, I love you then” Conner repeated, as Tim leaned down for another taste. Both of them were enjoying it way too much to be on a public roof “Mmmm, so… we’re?”

“We’ll have to see, you know what I would like… but I just really wanna go on a date. Several in fact” Tim replied sheepishly. The glaring sunset made it really difficult to tell if his face was hot from it or the moment with his new, hopefully boyfriend. 

“We can go now, I want ice cream” said Conner, shooting up enthusiastically “It’d just be like hanging out... only with kissing” he bounced his eyebrows and Tim just scoffed. 

“Some things never change. I’m actually looking forward to it, clone boy” Tim replied happily “Are we gonna tell Bart and Cassie? About us” 

“We will, they’re our best friends. Just don’t worry about it just yet” said Conner, before sighing and Tim leaned down to cuddle on his warm chest “Enjoy the moment” Tim hummed happily. 

“Thank you” he said softly 

“For what?” Conner asked

“For everything” Tim answered, a look of satisfaction in his eyes. Conner returned the look. 

“No thank you for everything” Conner added with equal enthusiasm “Told you you’re my favourite superhero” 

“Well, you’re definitely mine of course” Tim replied, grinning at the now finally answered question for him. He turned to the view again, taking it all in. His tears of happiness subsided, but he was giddy “Just don’t want this moment the end” 

“Doesn’t have to” said Conner, sharing a smile with his boyfriend. He cupped his jaw before leaning in close for another searing kiss....

…. Then the universe went blank 

* * *

  
  
The blinding light cleared and Tim opened his eyes to the blue daylight sky.   
“Ah, my head… what happened?” He groaned. He must’ve fallen over. He rubbed his temple and blinked to notice everyone else was down on the ground too except for Zatanna. 

“What do you remember?” she asked him as he got up and dusted himself off. 

“Ah, well we were supposed to investigate the multiverse and such… just all this stuff I’m remembering… an old life and- What am I wearing? Why did I say yes to this? And-” he noticed Conner sitting up, rubbing his eyes and groaning. His eyes went wide with shock, welling up from the incoming happiness. Finally. He always felt like he was attached to the Conner future him was talking about. But now he knew. His face went wide with a grin “Conner!” He quickly sat up to run over to Superboy, who looked at. His face too went wide with a grin as the Boy Wonder sat down to hug him. 

“Tim?! Hey, what happened? W-What are you wearing?” Conner asked in shock, looking up and down the horrid costume, but happily returning the hug. 

“Me? What are you wearing? Your old costume’s back” Tim asked as he pulled out, gripping the leather jacket with fascination “Oh nevermind- mmmph” he pulled Conner into a rough, messy kiss. Everyone around them who were just getting up were looking at them with confusion, except for Bart and Cassie. They both just smiled. 

“Well, things round here sure got steamy fast” Jinny commented in her usual southern accent. 

“About time, I was getting sick of the maybe-maybe not” Cissie added, much to Jinny and Teen Lantern’s confusion. Cissie smiled as she joined up with Cassie and Bart. 

“Zatanna, what did you do? Why do we all remember them? Why do I remember more of myself?” Cassie asked while the boys had their renion make-out. 

“Some things were still kept from you. The lines are getting weaker, and the Sentinels of Magic are able to bring the walls down” Zatanna replied casually “I don’t understand fully myself, but with more of our walls down, I was able to remember to return the rest of your memories of each other and the team” Tim let go of Conner’s mouth reluctantly to stand up with him. But both of their hands intertwined. 

“Thank you… we don’t know how to thank you” he said with sincerity, tears filling his eyes. Zatanna just smiled and nodded. 

“That’s all you can do, it’s the least we can do'' she replied happily, before waving her hands around “I better go, some people need this treatment too. Green Arrow about his son is next. _Eye s’dnim ym ot tropelet_!” With a flash of white light, Zatanna vanished. The rest of the team just looked at each other with confusion but acceptance. Bart zipped his way back around to Tim and Conner. 

“Suuup guys! I guess we remember everything again! Including when I got my kneecap shot off, I was the Flash and I died, and came back!” he cheered, much to the newbie's confusion “Oh, and didn’t know you were a thing, but we aaaall saw it coming, so it’s cool with us!”

“Uh, thanks. We didn’t really have time to come out I guess, with the universe restarting and all” Tim said with a chuckle, before turning to his boyfriend “You still owe me ice cream” 

“Planning on it now, baby boy” Conner replied with a wink, before eyes going wide “Wait, what about your annoying ex-girlfriend? Would she remember?” 

“I’ll just have to get Zatanna on that too…. Hopefully she’ll remember we broke up for good reason” Tim answered with concern, almost grimacing at the prospect “Now, what are we gonna do?” 

“Ice cream date” Cassie suggested “I remembered I had a plan before all this too…” she looked at Cissie and smiled, who raised an eyebrow before she smiled back. Bart looked at them both and back to Tim and Conner. 

“Well… now we’re in a sharing mood… I’m still single but ready to mingle with either guy or girl!!” He announced with a grin and his arms open wide, much to everyone’s confusion. Tim, Conner, Cassie and Cissie all smiled at him eventually and giggled. Still didn’t help his pout “But all the best options are taken I guess… no offence newbies” 

“None taken” Jinny replied, with obvious offence “You got the wrong parts for me anyway, twerp” 

“Ice cream it is, the team could use some chill time like we used to” said Conner with a smile, before turning to Tim and pulling at his costume “But first..." 

"I agree" Tim finished, unzipping his costume and throwing the torso off him. This was followed by shimming the brown tights down so Tim was just in a white singlet and black briefs "Sorry, just gotta get that ugly thing off of me... Ugh, brown and now black? What was I thinking?" 

"Woah, where's the tighty whities? And didn't you pack the Robin costume with you?" Conner asked with a raised eyebrow at the Boy Wonder's brash moves. 

"And the superhero ones! And one of Conner's shirts! Or a sweater! Or your adorkable personality, your actual goals, your sense of humor, your fun costume, your place in the universe, and-" Bart added as Conner took his jacket off. 

"It's ok Bart, we get it. We just gotta hit a Target first, my wardrobe is in serious need of a makeover. Followed by a Robin suit, next stop's Gotham then" Tim replied, letting Conner cover him with his jacket. It was super big on him, but he loved it. And he missed it “I don’t know what I was thinking honestly. I was so fricked up without my memories. And you, need a shave” Conner just snorted. 

“Sure, and I’ll pick up an extra large Superboy shirt too” he said and put a buff arm on the smaller boy’s shoulders "Then we figure out this multiverse crap, maybe find out what Greta’s up to. And then find something fun to do like we used to. Actually catch up instead of work, work, work" Tim sighed happily and melted into his chest. The rest of the team piled into the truck, Conner helping Tim into the back and settling down next to him. As they took off, Tim and Conner resumed their cuddling

“So good to be back” Tim sighed with satisfaction. 

“That it is….” Conner replied, cupping Tim’s jaw and turning it into a kiss “I love you” he whispered in between. 

“Love you too” Tim replied, going in another. He had a whole lifetime to make up for, as the team drove into the city as one whole again. 

* * *


End file.
